Tainted Peace
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Joint Story: Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Inume, has been kidnapped. Kagome and Sango are pregnant so Inuyasha and Miroku can't go to find her. Inuyasha goes to his cousin Amaya for help.
1. Amaya 1

This is a joint story between me, B.D. Gerretson and Higure-Koinu.

**

* * *

Prologue:**

Kagome straightened and shielded her eyes against the bright sun. She looked across the clearing and when she saw the small head of silver hair playing across the clearing she went back to her task. She was gathering herbs for healing while Inuyasha was in town talking with a few villagers. She heard a sound behind her and grabbed her bow and swung to point it at the intruder. She dropped the bow with a big smile as Inuyasha dropped to the ground ahead of her. "Inuyasha." She said and reached out to caress his cheek then planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Inume! Your fathers here."

For a moment Kagome and Inuyasha were just looking at eat other then Kagome blinked and frowned. "Inume!" She turned around to look for her daughter but the silver haired 5 year old was no where to be seen. Kagomes heart began to race. _Where is she? I just saw her! _She began to frantically search the clearing and Inuyasha moved around the clearing too smelling for his daughter.

He paused at one spot and smelled deeply. "Her scent ends here Kagome."

"Where is she?" Kagome asked grabbing on to his arm.

"I don't know. There is an unknown smell here. I would have smelled it before but Inume was downwind. Shes been taken." Inuyasha said growling.

Kagome's hand moved to her stomach. She ran her hand over the swell of belly that was to be their second child. "Who took her Inu?" She whispered leaning into his arms.

"I don't know. There's a faint taint of Naraku's smell but we know he's dead. We should go see Miroku and Sango. You aren't fit for travel. I'll get Inume back myself." Inuyasha said and picked Kagome up into his arms and ran for their friends house.

"Miroku!" He called as he landed in front of the hut.

The monk that had been with them through so many adventures stepped out of the hut into the sunshine. "Inuyasha! Kagome! What's wrong? Where's Inume?"

"She's been taken." Inuyasha said as he carried the crying Kagome inside.

Sango struggled to her feet, she was closer to delivery than Kagome was. "Taken? By who?"

"I don't know. But I am going after them." Inuyasha said gripping his sword.

Miroku placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's arm though there was strain in his own face. "You can't Inuyasha. Kagome needs you to be with her."

Kagome hadn't released her grip on Inuyasha's haori and stared up into his face. "Who can find her?"

Inuyasha looked down at her then sighed. "I know someone who can track her."

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A call for help.**

My name is Amaya. I am the cousin of the Lord Sesshomaru, leader of the Western Lands and Inuyasha, the half demon son of the late Lord Toga. Until a few years ago I had not met Inuyasha but when he brought his newly born daughter to present to his brother as induction to the Inu Clan, I was present and got to meet my little cousin and his mate and friends. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have an uneasy peace but it is a type of peace I guess.

I have the silver hair and golden eyes of the Inu clan but the ends of my hair are the color of the night sky, a deep black. I got that from my mother. I am as tall as Sesshomaru and have a sword more powerful than the Tokijin. But _Lord _Sesshomaru, refuses to let me fight on the borders of our lands with him. So I sit in my manor surrounded by my trustworthy friends and practice my skills. I was close to the edge of sanity when fate intervened.

I opened my door expecting to see one of Sesshomaru's henchmen summoning me into his 'august' presence. Instead I saw my cousin Inuyasha, his mate Kagome, and their two friends, Miroku and Sango. I started to smile but it froze halfway across my face. "Where's Inume?"

"She was taken." Inuyasha said as they came into the manor behind me.

"Taken by whom?" I said shocked. I held Kagome's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We don't know. We hoped you could finger her. You're the best tracker in the Inu Clan." Inuyasha said.

"Tell me where you last saw her and I'll take it from there. You all will stay here under the protection of my guards." I said and made sure they were all comfortable.

Later I made sure that everyone was in bed before I went to my store room. I walked straight to the cabinet that held my sword, _Busso Seidai, '_dangerous justice'. I drew the mighty blade from its sheath and held it in front of my face. With this sword I was able to rescue my mother a long time ago. With this sword I would save the youngest of my clan.

I looked behind me at a soft sound and found my cousin standing in the entrance. "I will find her Inuyasha."

"Bring her back safe Amaya. She means the world to us." He said meeting my eyes. I could see the pain and worry in them. Something he showed to only a few people. In the short time that I had known my cousin, we had come to know each other well.

I gripped his shoulder tightly. "Don't worry Cousin. I'll find her."

The next morning I set out from my home to the clearing where Inume had last been seen. I hugged everyone goodbye and left them under guard. If Inume had been taken they were being targeted, I didn't want to chance them getting taken as well. My last sight of my home was the door being closed behind my family.

* * *

_Let us know what you think so far..._

_B.D. & Higure_


	2. Hakumei 1

**Chapter 2: Intro to Hakumei **_(Higure-Koinu)_

* * *

Flames rose to the sky from a small village that had been attack by the bandits who had raided the village and taken all they wanted. As they rode off into the forest they laughed and shouted about who they had won over a poor village that was now burning to the ground.

As I jumped from tree and spotted the ground there were only 10 of them in the group. They came from the burning village I growled out loud I glared at the group. I hated humans but to attacking a village that didn't do anything to them made my blood boil.

I stood 5.5 tall and had midnight blue hair, my eyes are ice blue I have midnight puppy-dog ears that twitched on my head, and I have a tail with a red stripe going down the middle. I had 2 swords one on each side.

As the leader ran at the front of the group swinging his sword in the air and cheered out to his men I came from the side and kicked him off his horse sending him into a tree. He cried out in pain as his men stopped and looked at their boss. They mounted off their horses and ran over to him and helped him up.

One of the men looked around as the others help their boss up he spotted ice blue eyes in the bushes. He walked closer to the bush think it was a rabbit or a fox as he came closer a giant black dog jumped out of the bush knocking him over.

I growled at the men and scared their horses off and the charged at full force scarring most of the men to fall. Most of the men covered the eyes as if waiting to be killed but when they looked back they saw me standing their in my human form growling.

I walked over to their boss and picked him up by the throat. I stood holding the man by his and twisted it the way in a quick jolt snapping his neck, dropping him to the ground I looked at the men on the ground.

One got up and drew his sword and charged at me, as he came at me I swung my foot back and kicked him square in the balls he fell to the ground. I looked over the group "If you attack any village ever again ill kill you were you stand" I growled as the men nodded their heads face and ran off as fast as the could.

I walked along the forest I watched a figure ran threw the forest with something in its arms. I paid no mind I was hungry so I needed to hunt. I walked threw the forest and killed a boar for dinner. I had no father when I was born and villagers killed my mother when I was a few years old. I was a ¾ demon. My father abandoned me and my mother.

I watched the sun set on another day I walked threw the forest found a tree; I turn into my dog form curled into a ball and fell asleep. Tomorrow was gonna be another day of searching, searching for what no idea.


	3. Amaya 2

**Amaya Part 2**

* * *

The scent was faint by the time I reached the clearing Inuyasha had spoken to me about but I could smell them; Kagome, Inuyasha, Inume, and the scent of something else. The scent reminded me of the woman, Kagura whose acquaintance I had made shortly before her death, but there was another element to it, as if the scent of Kagura had blended with another. I sniffed the area thoroughly then started into the direction that it seemed to move in. After a day of travel following the scent I came across a very helpful demon.

I was paused beside a tree kneeling down and smelling the earth deeply when I leapt into the tree dodging the spiders leg that jabbed the earth where I had been. "Watch where you put that leg." I said glaring down at the spider from my haunches. "I might just cut it off next time."

The spider laughed at me and settled down onto her body curling her legs under her like a cat. "It has been a while Amaya."

I leapt down and sat cross legged across from the ancient spider and nodded. "It has Yayoi. I came here for your assistance."

"My assistance is not free, little dog. What shall you pay me?" The spider looked me over hungrily.

"You wont get a bite if that's what you mean. I can get you a rabbit." I said calmly.

"Bah…what do I want with a rabbit." Yayoi said shaking her head. "But because I do respect you so much Amaya I will answer one question for free."

"My cousins daughter was kidnapped a few days ago and the kidnapper headed in this direction. Have you seen anything?" I said leaning forward in my urgency.

"What does the child look like?" Yayoi said rocking slightly on her legs.

"She has long silver hair and dog ears like her father. There is the soft smell of the priestess in her."

"The smell of the priestess? Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter then? I should not want to help because of his and his daughters half-demon blood but...they did us all a favor destroying Naraku, that beast who sought to devour us all." Yayoi said and started rocking more as she thought. "Two nights ago a creature ran through here with a bundle over his shoulder. From the corner of the cloth that covered the bundle a few strands of silver floated in the breeze as he ran. He headed to the South."

I stood and bowed deeply. "Thank you Yayoi. You have helped me immensely."

Yayoi stood as well and eyed me hungrily. "Too bad we are such good friends Amaya. I could think of nothing more delicious then the taste of you." She jabbed a leg at me but I jumped into the tree again avoiding her half-hearted stab.

"I disagree Yayoi, if we were not such good friends, I doubt you would have lived this long." I said and waved goodbye as I started to the south. It would be raining soon, I could smell it in the air, I wanted to get as far as I could before the scent was covered and I had to track other ways.

As I traveled I let my mind wander. I had tracked so many before that it was no longer necessary to keep my entire mind occupied when following a scent. My mind settled on a memory of one of my recent visits with Inuyasha and his daughter.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_I wandered into the clearing and waved hello to Kagome, whose belly was just beginning to show and sat with Sango, close to five months along, against the God tree. Inuyasha was wrestling with his daughter and when they saw me Inume ran over to tug me into the battle. "Come on Auntie! Play with us!"_

_I laughed and picked her up swirling her through the air. "I can't stay and play today little one but I wanted to bring you a gift for your birthday."_

"_You remembered?" Inume said happily as she gripped my arms with her tiny hands. She had turned two only a few days ago and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her baby brother. _

"_Of course I remembered little one!" I said tickling her side as we wandered over to her parents. I set her down in Inuyasha's lap and brought out a pair of tiny hair rings. I gently put her front locks through the silver rings and slid them up to the middle. "For luck. These will grow with you as you get older." _

_Inume smiled at me and giggled as her father smiled at me. "Thank you Amaya." He said hugging his daughter close. _

_I grinned at them both and spent a few more minutes talking before I headed off trailing the errant moth demon Sesshomaru had sent me after._

* * *

I wondered if Inume was still wearing the rings. Probably, Kagome wouldn't let her take them off since they were so precious. I started flying faster when I heard the thunderstorms breaking behind me. I didn't know how they were able to keep ahead of me for so long, the kidnapper must be able to cover a lot of land and quickly. But the scent I was following now was only a day old. I was catching up.

* * *

**A.N.: So what do you guys think? Good so far? **


	4. Hakumei 2

**Chapter four: Hakumei 2**

I woke up the next day as the sun hit my face, groaning I got up and headed off to the river. I watched as fish swam by, I watched closely waiting for one I liked to move in close. When I saw a fat fish swim by I struck at it like a snake goes to attack its prey.

I missed the fish, thing must have spotted my movement, as I hit the water with a jolt the fish had slipped through my claws. I growled and sat on my hunches looking around, I sniffed breeze, something in the air made me unsettled.

I saw a pack of wolves running threw the forest, I paid no mind. I looked at the river again and saw a fish swim by I attacked again and grinned as I pulled a skewered fish from the water.

I moved from the lake and found a spot to cook it. I put the fish on some rocks and lit a fire, when my fish was cooked I walked threw the forest eating. I spotted tracks in the mud as a faint scent hit my nose but ignored it. The footprints were heading south and I was heading north so I wasn't going to run into this person.

The scent made me fell uneasy though, and I wanted to distance myself from it so I head off faster. As I walked along I came across a village and saw children playing freely. As I watched them I found my self remembering my child hood and wished that I had the normal one that they had.

**

* * *

Flashback**

The wind was blowing softly and the sun had just set when a scream filled the air, a girl who looked no older then seven came jumping threw the bushes dodging arrows. Men came busting threw the bushes.

"LOOK! It's the demon scum get her!" 5 men came up behind her as they ran at her. The girl jumped and dodged arrows as best that she could, she looked back to see the men still behind her. She didn't know and when she turned back she saw a cliff and tried to stop and skidded off the edge.

The men came running up and saw her hanging by one hand groaning in pain. The man smirked "Looks like you got yourself trapped demon" The girl looked at him with eyes half angry and half terrified.

"Why are you doing this to me, I've never done anything to you!" she held on for her life as the man leaned down and smirked at her.

"Cause your demon scum not meant to be of this world, and the worst thing is your part human, so it's sickening to see a demon have a child with a human. Worthless" with that he stood up and stomped on the child's hand.

The girl fell down into the depths of darkness all the while hearing the men above her laugh. A few minutes later she awoke up in pain and looked into the river that was close to where she landed. She looked in the river "I've had enough, I hate being mistreated cause of blood, AND I SWEAR ON THIS DAY I WILL NEVER BE TOLD I'M WORTHLESS."

She got up and jolted up the cliff ignoring the pain her body was in. She came up full speed and the men flipped back to see her with red eyes she changed into her dog form and attacked the men cutting and ripping them to shreds. She changed back and walked up to the man who stomped on her hands and grabbed his collar. "I may be ¾ demon but I'm not worthless. I'm Hakumei and I'm stronger then you'll ever be. I took your group out, I'm more then anyone says I am." she dropped him to the ground and walked off leaving him to die.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"_Why couldn't I just have had a normal child hood instead of running and then turning to killing...?" _I thought to myself as I looked to the sky and watched the clouds float by for a minute while I leaned against a tree. I started on my way again.

I saw a woman playing with her children. They grabbed her dress and smiled at her loving the time being with her. I only knew my birth mother till I was three so I didn't have any memories of her. As for my father the slimy bastard left the day I was born.

I didn't care he mated her and left her to die by human hands, all I could hope was he got what he deserved. Mates are meant for life not to have sex with, pup them, and leave once the child is born.

I changed into my dog form and started running threw the forest charging full speed, having the wind blow against my face made me feel relaxed.

I stopped and saw a rabbit running across the field I grinned and charged at it full speed dodging rocks when and wolf tackled me from the side. I flipped around and grabbed him throwing him off.

"Why did you attack me?" I growled at him

"You in wolf territory mix breed!" He got up and growled at me.

"Great I'm being called mix breed now?" I bared my fangs at him.

"It's the only name you've earned you freak" he charged at me and I dodged him and slashed at his side. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. It wasn't a big enough wound to kill him and snorted and left him there.

"I'm leaving now, attack me again and I will kill you."

With that I started running again, I ran into the forest with my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth. I darted past trees and through the forest I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I closed my eyes for a second when I ran straight into something and fell on my ass.


	5. Amaya 3

Amaya Part 3

* * *

I was walking in the woods with less than half a days staleness in the scent I was following, I was getting anxious. Inume was close and frightened. In the scent I followed I could smell her fear. I was so worried about finding her, I wanted her to be safe and uninjured.

Suddenly, I stumbled when a dog ran into me but not enough to make me lose my feet as she did. I knelt to see if she was injured but she growled at me and snapped at my fingers. I stood back up and gave her a half-smile. "Alright I wont touch you." She growled at me and stepped back a few paces before she changed form. The power-wind of her change blew her scent toward me. She smelled of trees, moss, and anger. There was also the smell of human in her. _A partial breed. _I thought frowning thoughtfully. She was a little over five feet tall and had midnight blue hair with dog shaped ears twitched atop her head. She had light ice blue eyes and a tail that matched her hair with a red stripe. She carried two swords I noticed.

"You got a problem bitch?" She yelled.

My frowned deeper. "The only problem I have so far is with your manners." I turned my back on her and started off again "But I don't have time for this." I ducked as I sensed her swing at me.

She growled when she missed me and I dropped down and swung my leg around knocking her to her back. "I do not want to fight. I just want to keep searching for my cousins' daughter." My hair was half slung over one of my shoulders its black tips brushing my knees as it swayed. I glared at the girl who sat on the ground one hand on her sword. "If you have seen anything that looked like someone kidnapping someone else then I'll care if you live or not. Other than that, if you continue to get in my way I will kill you."

"Big words, can you back them up?" She jumped to her feet and drew one of her swords and the blade burst into flames.

I stepped back as she swung at me, dodging the flamed blade and kicked her in the side. She went to one knee and swung at me again. I jumped over the blade and came down on it shoving the edge into the ground. I kept one foot on the blade ignoring the flames as they attempted to burn me. My skin was fire resistant because of my mothers family so the flames themselves did not bother me. The wicked edge however made me weary of her. I glared at her and kept her pinned beneath my feet. "I don't have time for you!" I darted off after kicking the sword from her grasp. I was wasting too much time trying to teach that child a lesson. Inume needed me.

_**

* * *

Inume's point of view**_

_I had been over this persons shoulder for a couple days now, though it felt like over a week. _I want to go home. _I thought as tears almost well up in my eyes. _I want my mommy and daddy! I want Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku! Why am I being kidnapped? _The person dropped me and for the first time I saw my kidnapper. He was my age maybe a year or so older and he had black eyes and hair. He scowled at me as he handed me water to drink. "Why have you taken me?" I asked._

"_Your parents killed my father." He said frowning at me._

_I shrugged. "They only ever kill bad people. Maybe your father deserved it."_

_He gaped at me in horror and shock. "Your saying that it was okay for them to kill him?"_

"_I don't know. Who was he?" I asked patiently. _Boys are so stupid.

"_My fathers name was Naraku." He said then looked at me askew as I started to laugh._

"_Your father really deserved to die. He was an extremely evil demon!" I finally stopped laughing and whipped away the few tears that had slipped from my eyes. "He was one of the worst demons in the world! My parents and family have told me countless stories about him. He would suck up other demons and use their strength." _

_The boy frowned and poked the ground thoughtfully. For some reason I didn't want to run away. I was perfectly fine staying with him. I didn't feel threatened at all. "That's not how she said my father was."_

"_Whose she?" I asked I grabbed his hands and started examining them. They had tattoos all over the back of them. _

_He pulled his hands away from me and growled at me, but without force behind it. "A woman I met who took me in for a short while. What's your name anyway?"_

"_Inume. After my daddy and mommy. Inuyasha and Kagome." Inume said holding out her hand. _

"_Kin." He said giving me a confused smile. "Why haven't you tried to run?" _

_I smiled at him and lay down with my hands pillowing my head beside him. "I don't know." I started to drift but right before I fell asleep I felt him lay beside me and also stretch out to sleep. "Good night Kin."_

"_Night Inume. You are strange." He said softly._

_I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me, his face in front of mine. "Yeah but you are too."

* * *

_

So what did you guys think? Going good?


	6. Hakumei 3

**Chapter 6: Hakumei 3**

* * *

As I saw the woman running off I picked up my sword and sheathed it before charging after her. She threatened to kill me I couldn't let her get away that easy. I darted at her only to miss again she had disappeared and I hadn't seen which way she went. I looked around sniffing the air only to be elbowed in the back of the neck.

I pushed off the ground with one hand and kicked toward where the woman was standing. I looked but she was gone, running ahead of me again. I growled and charged after her. Once again I drew my sword as it burst into flames and swung it at her when I was close enough. She jumped and back flipped over my head and kicked me in the back. I stumbled and flipped around swinging my sword to see she was gone again.

I growled louder and darted after her full speed and checked her this time finally hitting her. She landed on her hand and flipped around and pushed off the ground and landed on her feet she looked at me and growled clenching her fists. "Why don't you get it through your thick head I don't have time for this!" She darted at me and checked me into a tree.

"Cause I find that you're somewhat stuck up, so make time and fight me!" I charged at her pulling my other sword that was covered in ice and swung it at her, she dodged and it got suck into a tree and froze to it. Growling in my frustration I looked at the woman.

"My names Amaya and you attacked me first" She claimed as I kept trying to get the tree to release my sword from its hold. "Now if you don't mind I have other things to attend to then teaching a child some manners." She darted off again. I finally got my sword from the tree and darted after her again.

I sheathed my sword and jumped forward tackling her to the ground, a loud growl escaped Amayas' throat. She flipped around quickly and elbowed me in the face. I growled and covered my eye where she had hit me, when I removed my hand to see her she was already darting off again.

I ran after her at my full speed once I caught up to her she disappeared from my sight again. I stopped quickly and looked around wildly for her as I turned around I saw her punch, I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

I woke up some time later to find that it was night I also noticed I was tied upside down to a tree. I growled and tried to get free from the restraints. "You can't break them child, they're meant for demon strength. Now, why do you keep attacking me?" I looked to see Amaya sitting by a fire cooking what seemed to be fish.

"You continue to call me a child; I don't let people who insult me get away without a wound. The way you keep running makes me think you're scared to fight me! You're scared to lose to a mix breed!" I snarled as I tried to get lose from the ropes I kept twisting my feet trying to get loose. As I struggled the rope started cutting my skin causing m to bleed slightly.

At this point I could hear Amaya get up and walk towards me. "Stop struggling you're just wounding yourself" she kneeled down and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Your blood is not why I'm fighting you, blood doesn't matter to me. I'm not scared to fight you. I just have more important things to do deal with. But, you keep holding me up and if it's all over being called a child I could call you Koinu instead."

I growled and struggled more against the restraints more and more growling louder each time "You wouldn't dare call me Koinu! Once I get free of these ropes I'll rip you in half!" I felt my own blood slide from my wrists where the ropes were to my hands and slowly drip to the ground.

"You acting like a stubborn pup, now calm down before I knock you unconscious again." Amaya cracked her knuckles to get her point through to me but I wasn't about to roll over a play dead for anyone be they full demon or not.

I kept fighting the ropes ignoring her she could knock me out for all I cared. I heard her sigh and stand up and walk back over to the fish cooking over her fire.

"Fine be stubborn nothing seems to get through that thick head of yours anyway. You'll run out of energy at one point and then there be nothing to do then to talk" she started to eat her fish as I kept fighting determined to prove her wrong.

I kept struggling close to an hour before I stopped and inhaled air deeply. "Finally given up on getting loose?"

I looked towards Amaya and growled. "I haven't given up, I just have to catch my breath." I turned away from her and kept inhaling air growling slightly.

"You've put me behind half a days travel, I usually would kill someone who did that but you're different from the rest."

"Don't take pity on me it's a waste of your time and mine." I looked at her and glared, growling loud enough so I knew she was sure to hear. "What are you so determined to find? The whole time I tried to attack you, you were running off following a scent that most demons would try and avoid." I stopped growling and tried to get comfy in my upside down state.

"Why does it matter to you, I'm tracking the scent that's all you need to know." She leaned against a tree as if to mock me about how she was comfy.

"I only ask cause it has to be something important to have someone from the west lord's castle involved." I looked at her watching her closely as she seemed to growl slightly.

"I'm looking for someone who was kidnapped, why are you trying to pry into someone else's business?" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"If your looking for a child then your off track, I saw a person carrying a child by the shine of the moonlight the hair looked to be silver." In one swift moment Amaya was looking down at me growling in my face.

"When did you see this person?"

"Why should I tell you, it would be prying into your business." I grinned if I couldn't fighting with my claws I'd fight with my words. "But since you're so determined to get the information I saw footprints in the mud a little ways from here near a river, now untie me from this damned tree!" I started struggling again making the wounds in my wrists and ankles reopen and started to bleed once again.

"I'll untie you only if you swear you'll stop trying to attack me, if you attack me I'll kill you" I growled slightly and looked at her and nodded.

She untied the ropes my hands first once I got untied I went to dealing with my wounds, I started licking the blood from my wrists, Amaya held a wet rag out to me and I growled. She moved quicker then I could see once again and hit me in the back knocking me unconscious once again.


	7. Amaya 4

**Chapter 7: Amaya**

* * *

I threw the unconscious girl over my shoulder and began to run towards the river. _Stupid child, _I thought, _she's making everything so difficult! _I set her down in a cave close to the river. Her wrists were healing extremely slowly for a demon. I shrugged it off for the moment and ran from the cave to the river looking for the footprints she had mentioned in the dying sunlight. By the time I returned to the cave I had caught a handful of fish and had located which direction the prints went in. _Inume's scent is no longer afraid. _I thought as I pondered the change in her scent. They were less than a day ahead of me. I would eat and then I could head out in the morning and catch up with them before the sun was at its highest point.

* * *

When I returned to the cave the girl was sitting as far inside as she could well away from any light. I sniffed gently as a new scent blew towards me then sighed, "I don't care whether tonight is your human night or not. It doesn't matter to me." I thrust two stakes into the ground and skewered the fish I had caught on them before starting to build a fire. Outside the rain finally began and I curled my lip. If the rain was hoping that it would dissuade me, it was wrong.

The girl came forward slightly into the light. "You're a bitch."

I ignored her and moved the fish over the fire. She came closer finally sitting a cross from me and I looked at her dark brown eyes and black hair with interest. It was so different than her normal coloring. "You know…you're an attractive human. I bet you could get any number of men. Well…if you stop scowling anyway." She threw a stick at me and I caught it before laying it on top of the other wood in the fire. "I'm heading out at dawn, are you going to join me?"

"No." She snarled glaring at me.

"Suit yourself." I said shrugging. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment as I ran my fingers through my hair as it lay in a shimmering pool around me. When the fish had finished I held one out to the girl. She continued to glare at me but took it when her stomach growled. I picked up the other and silently began eating as I pondered why Inume was no longer afraid.

_**

* * *

Inume's Point of View**_

_Kin and I were sitting in a cave watching the rain come down, unknowingly only a few miles on the same mountain range where Amaya was. "So Kin, who told you to come after me?"_

"_Aunty, when my mother died a few years ago she raised me. My mother and Aunty were not good friends but she was always good to me." Kin said giving me a smile. He was a very cute boy, his smile made me blush._

"_Why…why didn't your mother and this woman get along?" I stuttered looking back out of the cave._

"_Aunty thought mama was stupid for not loving papa. According to my mama she was forced to marry papa and she hated him. Aunty loved papa and was jealous." Kin said sadly. "But I don't know papa and mama never talked about him. The only thing I ever heard was that he was very powerful and that your parents murdered him."_

_I shook my head. "I am sorry but Naraku was a bad man. I don't know who your Aunty is but she might be a bad person too. I would like to go home and I want you to come with me."_

_Kin stared at me. "You want me to go with you?"_

"_Yes! Mommy and Daddy wont be mad, its just a misunderstanding!" I said jumping to my feet. "It will be so much fun!"_

_Kin just stared at me, "I don't know…let me think about it. I'll tell you in the morning." He lay down against the wall and I moved to lie close by. "Good night Inume."_

_I gave him a smile and yawned. "Good night Kin." I whispered my ears twitching as I fell asleep. I had a good nights sleep but when I woke in the morning, it was to Kin screaming and I soon joined him as I saw what had trapped us inside the cave._

_**

* * *

Amaya's point of view**_

I jumped to my feet as screams shook inside my head. "INUME!" I called clapping my hands to my head. The girl jumped to her feet as well her demon blood was back and she had clamped her hands over her ears. "I'm sorry but I need to go. I can hear Inume. She's in trouble." I ran from the cave not looking to see if she followed me.

I was running fast, too fast to be careful. And that became my downfall. I found the cave where Inume's screams came from and ran inside to see her holding onto a boy about her age. Her face was buried in his chest and he held her close as they both screamed. At first I couldn't see what was causing them to scream then I felt something hit me hard on the back of the head. I don't remember hitting the ground. When I awoke I was deep inside the mountain, chains kept me from moving freely and Inume and her little friend were pressed against my back unable to stop shaking. I looked at the guard on the other side of the grate that blocked off our small alcove and felt anger rising in me. _How dare she…_

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	8. Hakumei 4

**Chapter 8: Hakumei 4**

As Amaya ran out of the cave I found my self in thought, she was trying to save a child but she had run off in a blind motion. A cause of trouble that anyone could see, but many fell into it blinded by love, fury, anger, regret could cause a person to kill anything as long as what they needed or wanted to be done was done.

"**Demon side"  
**_"Human side"  
_"Normal"

"_We have to go after her; she didn't attack you on your human night you owe her that!" _

**"We owe her nothing, she ran off like she did she can suffer the results!"  
****  
**_"You have no right to say anything! You are the only reason she is not helping Amaya! Your freaking Demon pride always gets in the way!" _

**"Demon pride is what's keeping Her, Us! Alive if she didn't listen to me we all be dead by now"**

"Would you both shut up, If you two would agree with each once and while I might not be in the poor state that I'm always in!"

"_Then what's your thoughts do you plan to help her? Or take the cowards way out and let her deal with it herself" _

**"It's not the cowards way out, It's The demon way out, The smart way out!" **

"I don't care what you two say, I'm going to help her, Not cause I owe her Im going to help her cause I will not let a child die knowing I could have tried to save her!"

"**Weakling letting your emotions and heart run your body, You'll kill us all soon enough" **

_"She should let her self be controlled by hatred then?" _

"Shut up, I'm not following my heart, or my feelings I'm doing what's right, Now both of you shut up!"

I pulled myself out of my mind and onto the task at hand, sniffing the air taking in Amayas Scent. Once I got a go sense of where she had ran I sped off. I jumped from tree to tree as I found a mountain.

Amayas scent went well into the cave, it was guarded. I only saw one guard, In front of the cave stood a dragon in a full suit of armor. He head two swords, I looked around trying to see if there were more guards, I couldn't see any.

I just had to get close enough and I could freeze him, or burn him to death I just need one open shot and he would be down. I watched as he looked over the surrounding I was against the wind so my scent was away from his nose.

I pulled my ice sword since it was lighter and had more damage capabilities then my fire sword. I waited for the guard to look another direction. I jumped down from the tree and charged at him moving as quiet as I could when another guard tackled me from the side.

I should have know it wouldn't be that easy, I got up as a tiger demon drew his sword; I heard the dragon draw both his swords behind me. "Looks like she wasn't allow after all Ryoushi" The dragon chuckled behind me. "You were right Satsu"

"You think you two are funny huh? Hope you can still laugh when your heads are chopped off" I grinned as they both growled. Satsu charged at me. Back flipping I landed on his back and pushed him into his partner.

I landed with my back to them as I heard a metal sound come flying at me, I flipped around as a chain wrapped around my sword. Ryoushi grinned as he pulled the chain, I let the ice of the sword freeze it to my hands so it could not be pulled away.

I grinned as I let the ice of the sword run along the chain and freeze the tiger in place; I yanked my sword hard breaking Ryoushi arms off, breaking the chain off my sword. As Ryoushi shattered, Satsu looked at me as his eyes flared red.

"Bastard mix breed, You will pay for killing him" Raising his swords forming and 'X' in front of him "I swear on it, this is your last day alive, Any last wishes?"

"I don't need a wish, Cause I'm not losing to your sorry ass" I raised my sword beside my head as we both charged at each other, I blocked his blows. What I did not watch was his tail as it stabbed a dagger through my right arm.

I growled as I backed up and glared at the demon. "So you're resorting to low tricks, what scared of losing?" I laughed slightly as I removed the dagger from my arm and placed my hand over the wound covering it in ice. A temporary way to heal but enough that I could move my arm and not lose a huge about of blood.

I put my sword away and drew my fire sword it lit instantly as I smirked at the demon "Now im gonna show you why your not allowed to play with fire" I charged at him blocking his swords, slowly they started melting from the heat.

Satsu Jumped over me and kicked me in the head. I growled and pulled my ice sword. "Now I'll kill you in one shot" My bangs covered my eyes and I put the sword beside each other. Satsu looked at me His eyes filled with fear as the swords combined into one the sword was fire ice and took huge amounts of energy to control.

Looking at him with one eye red, the other ice blue. charging at him full speed slicing him in half, His body lit on fire as so as the sword touched his skin.

I sheathed my swords; I walked into the cave to see Amaya chained to the wall trapped behind bars. I walked slowly trying to stay awake long enough, I melted the bars by grabbing hold of them; I walked to the chains around her, melting them with my touch. Once she was free, I fell to the ground passing out.


	9. Amaya 5

**Amaya Chapter 5**

* * *

I straightened and sent a blast of magic over the body of the fainted Hakumei to destroy the webbing that had started to form behind her. I grabbed her and pulled her over my left shoulder and grabbed Inume's hand with my left hand leaving my right free. "Hold on to your friend if you want him to come along. We're leaving." Inume grabbed the boys hand and I drew the sword that was buckled at my waist. Concentrating on the blade I slashed in front of me and the wall exploded outward. A short tunnel led us to the side of the mountain and seconds after we escaped the roof collapsed. While it had been far into the mountain it was still close to the side of the mountain. _She _apparently hadn't thought that one through very well. I pulled the two children close to my side and sheathed my sword before flying to a cave a few miles away from where we were. 

Setting everyone down I put a ward over the area to keep us from being discovered. Then I collapsed to my knees and hugged Inume close to me. "I was so worried little one. Are you alright?"

She smiled at me and her hair rings twinkled at me. "How did you come here aunty?"

"Your father came to me. Your mother and Aunt Sango are so close to their birthing days that your father and Uncle Miroku were scared to leave them so they asked for my help." I explained as I went to Hakumei and stretched her out comfortably on the moss that grew on the floor of the cave. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Kin. He was the one who kidnapped me but it was all a misunderstanding." She said grabbing a hold of his hand. Kin looked down and blushed.

I sighed and moved beside the two of them. "I am not surprised. You are Naraku's child aren't you Kin?"

He nodded, "Mother hated Father but some female demon told me that Father was a good man and unjustly murdered." He said pouting.

I laughed, "I don't blame you because someone tricked you." My laughter died and my eyes hardened. "Especially now that I know who did it. We need to send a message to your father Inume but I don't think we are going to be back for a few days."

"Why not?" She asked as I stood and leaned against the cave entrance at the edge of the ward staring out.

"We are surrounded." I said crossing my arms and reaching out with my mothers magic to send Inuyasha a message.

* * *

"_Hello Inuyasha." _Inuyasha sat up in bed and instinctively put an arm over the sleeping Kagome. "Amaya?" He said quietly. _"I don't have the power my mother did so I can only talk to you this way briefly. I have Inume and ironically her kidnapper. He was tricked and he's not much older than she is. His mother was apparently pregnant when Naraku was killed. But…the person who is behind all of this was a demon who obsessed with him and she has us trapped. We'll be a few days late. Don't worry, I sort of have an ally." _Inuyasha growled at the thought of his daughter being in danger but Kagome making a small noise in her sleep beside him made him realize he couldn't go to them. "Keep her safe Amaya." He said and pulled Kagome into his arms. He felt Amaya leave his mind and he buried his face in Kagome's hair. _Please be safe Inume! _He felt tears press in his eyes at the thought that his first child was in danger and he could do nothing. 

Kagome opened her eyes as if she sensed the battle within him but then she probably did. No one but Kagome knew him the way she did, she could see into his soul. "Inuyasha?"

"Amaya got me a message. She has Inume but at the moment they are surrounded." He said truthfully. Kagome would know if he lied to her. She was mated body and soul to a demon and she was pretty much a half demon herself. "Amaya said not to worry."

Kagome stood up from the bed and grabbed a kimono to throw over herself before grabbing her bow. "I know you Inuyasha…you are anxious to go help them. So am I. We are going."

"But the baby Kagome! It's too dangerous." He said pulling her back into the bed and dropping her bow to the ground. "We will wait here. Amaya can watch over Inume well enough but it would be harder for her if she had to worry about you as well. She said she had an ally so there are two of them watching over the children. Sesshomaru was the only one who could ever win in a fight against her one of the servants said. If Fluffy was a close match I bet she can take on whoever comes along."

Kagome's cheeks were wet with silent tears but she leaned into Inuyasha's chest without further arguing. "I hope you're right Inuyasha."

He chuckled and held her closer planting a kiss on her head. "When have I ever been wrong?"

Kagome laughed softly then sobered. "I thought we had earned peace after Naraku died. But...it has not beenpeace. We still fight every day."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and kissed her hard, "Peace isn't easyhoney, you have to fight for it! And I would die to give you guys aperfect world."

Kagomedug herfingers into his arms and kissed him back, "Without you there would be no world!"

"Then we must be happy...happy even with our tainted peace. Happy together as a family."

Kagome let Inuyasha lay her back on the bed and snuggled against his chest."There is no other way I could be happy. No way except with you and our children."

"Then sleep my love, we will be a family again very soon." Inuyasha said holding her tightly and continuing to hold her all through the night.

* * *

I sat at the cave entrance and waited as I began to magic my hair. Behind me Inume and Kin were against the back wall and watched silently. Not long after we had arrived here Hakumei woke up. She sat up and put her hand against her forehead and looked around the cave identifying the scents. _Amaya…and two I don't recognize. Plus the couple dozen outside…_She looked around the room. "Who are you?" She said to the kids. They jumped at the slightly harsh tone in her voice. 

"The girl is my cousin, the boy her friend. Inume and Kin." I said not moving from where I waited. "They are waiting for sun up so be ready, puppy."

Hakumei growled and launched herself at me but at the last secondI looked back at her. Hakumei stopped in her tracks as a shiver ran down her spine at the cold look in my eyes. _Damn! She is pissed! _Hakumei's fur stood up on end at the danger emitting from me but I only went back to staring out the entrance of the cave. Finally I shook my head pulling the hair out of my hands and it laid in multiple braids down my back. Each braid glowed and Hakumei felt the greatest urge not to touch them.

I stood and sheathed the sword that no one had noticed out of the sheath. "Inume and Kin…when they attack I am going to put the barrier around the two of you. Hakumei do you want to take the front or watch my back." I asked as my hair glimmered dangerously when I moved.

* * *

REVIEW OR I SWEAR NO MATTER HOW MUCH HIGURE BEGS ME I WONT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! 


	10. Hakumei 5

Hakumei Chapter 5 _Cheer for Higure has updated!!!! -B.D._

I raised an eyebrow at the woman who seemed to think she was in charge. I stood up and walked by her. "Look, I repaid my debt to you for not attacking me the other night. From now on, you're on your own with these children." With that I turned and drew my sword of fire and cracked my neck. "You're a high ranking inu of the west. Figure your own way out." I could see the anger in Ayame's eyes, I knew this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. But this was her battle, not mine and I wasn't about to waste any more time. Walking towards the forest I could feel other demons around me. I swung my sword quickly slicing a large bull demons head off and I looked back at Ayame through the tree.

I shook it off and continued on my way. Various demons ran by me and into the field. I could hear growls and roars behind me, I could even hear shouting. As I turned to leave I heard a large noise building up, I turned around in time to see a blinding light flashing through the forest. I yelled out in pain as I felt myself launched into a tree. "Damn it! My eyes are fucking burning!" I covered my eyes and growled opening them to see a blur of colors. "Damn it! Why can't I see…?" I stood up and winced shaking off, I tried to look around but everything was a blur. "Ok…I have to use my nose to find my way." As I followed my nose I held my hands out feeling around.

Muttering I heard a river a little ways away, my ears flicked forward and I began to follow the sound. I soon felt cold water flowing over my feet I went back a few steps onto the shore and knelt down to wash my eyes, trying to get or fix the blurred vision I had been impaired with. I sighed and leaned against a tree letting my vision come back to me slowly colors became shapes and shapes became tree and the river with bushes and creatures. I sighed once again, _why was Ayame so mad about me leaving?_ _I helped her get out of the dungeon, saved her life and those two children that were with her when I woke up._

I didn't owe her and she didn't owe me and that's how it worked. Her whole _quest_ thing was done; the child was safe and would be returned to her family soon. But I wondered why she had gotten kidnapped in the first place. That boy couldn't have done it. He did smell of the demon Naraku that had been killed awhile back, though. I heard something walking up behind me and the feel of it was making my fur stand on end. I swiftly spun around, drawing my sword to point it at the demons throat. I looked closer and growled. "What do you want spider?" My sword stayed firmly in place at the demons throat.

"Nothing dear child, I was just admiring the young demoness out in the woods on her own. Now why would you be on your own? Where is your pack?" She smiled at me softly as I raised an eyebrow and tightened my grip on my sword. "I have no pack, nor will I ever have one. Use your sense of smell and you'll understand, so don't toy with me spider."

She laughed softly using one of her eight legs to move my sword away. I growled quickly moving it back into place. "Being three-fourths demon is something to be proud of! It brings you all the closer to be a full fledged demon; I could make that dream come true if you do something for me dear child. The high ranking inu you travel with, she has taken something that is mine and I wish to have it back." Her voice said coaxingly.

I raised my eyebrow withdrawing my sword and sliding it into its sheath. "I don't travel with her; I wish to have nothing to do with her. Solve your own damn problems yourself!" I growled turning around and walking away. I felt something move and I turned around to see the spider woman swat me with one of her power full legs. She hit me into the river and pinned me down under the water so I couldn't get air. "You mix breeds are all the same, thick skulled and weak…" I couldn't hear what she had said all I could do was hold my breath and try and get free.

As I looked around I struggled against the spiders' leg trying to get free. My swords were no good under water; the water put the fire out and melted the ice into water. I opened my eyes glaring stabbing my claws into the spiders leg then biting into it. I could hear a loud screech as the leg retracted. I moved quickly breaking the surface for air and swimming to the shore quickly coughing and shaking off. I looked back to see the spider was gone as I continued to cough. "Damn it..." I looked down at my stomach seeing it was bleeding. She had pierced my stomach somehow.

I groaned as I leaned against a tree and sighed, demons would be coming quickly at the smell of blood. I turned to my side throwing up beside a tree, the water I had swallowed trying to escape my lungs and stomach. "Damn it…!Fucking spider bitch and her damn claws. Where the hell did she go…?" I looked around trying to see where she had gone, she had to be seven feet high and nine feet wide but she had just vanished…it didn't seem right.

I stood up and growled as I looked around. I had to get away from this spot. I walked deeper into the woods gripping onto trees trying to keep my balance as I felt my body weakening. Why was I so weak? It couldn't be the moon it had passed. I fell to my knees again and threw up once more, as I sat there coughing I realized what was wrong. A large deadly spider…she had poisoned me through her claws when she smacked me and stabbed me in the stomach! I growled as I began coughing again. I looked into the forest and growled again. Damn that spider, I would get my revenge!

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Amaya 6

Chapter 6 Amaya.

* * *

I clenched my fists and turned to raise the barrier around the children. "Stay in there. We'll be okay. The rule just changed." I gave them a small smile and turned back to the entrance to the cave. I dropped the barrier outside and they come pouring in the entrance. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sheets of power I had stored in my hair. I could feel it humming impatiently to be let out. If Hakumei had decided to stay and fight I would have used my fists and channeled the power out through them. But since I wanted to get the fight over with in a hurry I was going to do something else instead.

I let them come, over 2 dozen came pouring into the cave and surrounded me. For the moment they had decided to ignore the children, not that they could get through _my _barrier anyway. I scoffed as they waited for everyone to gather round. "Come on boys. Can't you take on one single woman?" I mocked. They growled then as one charged. I smiled and raised my arms as my hair burst from its confines. The power slammed out filling the cavern and ripping the demons to shreds before it broke out the cave and exploded out into the woods.

I gasped as the air returned to the cave and dropped the barrier around the children. Kin stared at me fearfully and Inume just smiled at me with her fathers grin. "Let's go." I said and held out my hands.

We headed out and after a while of walking I began to pick up the smell of Hakumei. Intermixed with the smell of her blood was the smell of poison and a poison I recognized. I scowled and turned to face the direction of the smell. "I don't know why I am doing this but I can't just let her die." I muttered looking around for her body.

"You're a good demoness." Inume said smiling at me.

"I know, but I'm still mad at her." I said and even to me it sounded childish. I laughed and swung the two children onto my back. "Hold on when I find her I'm going to fly us straight home."

Kin shivered slightly against my back, "Aunty was here."

"Aunty did this is Hakumei," I said when I spotted the bleeding demon sprawled against a tree. Hakumei had swelling around her eyes and scratches on her arms. But there was a gaping hole in her stomach. I sighed and scooped the girl into my arms. She growled at me in her sleep and her ears flicked backwards. I growled back impatiently and she slumped relaxed into my arms. I breathed out and a cloud gathered around my feet lifting me and my load into the sky. We flew swiftly over the forests and mountains but it still took half a day to make it home. I touched down outside my home and Inume jumped from my back to be grabbed up by her father. I heard screaming from inside the house and Kin clutched my neck tighter. "What's happening?" I asked striding for the door and letting Inuyasha who was carrying his daughter fall in behind me.

"Sango went into labor and its not going too good." Inuyasha said running anxious hands over his daughter.

"Daddy I'm fine! Where's mommy?" Inume said snuggling into his neck.

"She's with Aunt Sango. Who are these other two?" Inuyasha asked leading the way around the house to the labor room.

"The one on my back is Naraku's son and Inume's kidnapper. The one in my arms was a helper for a while." I whistled and two of the servants came to me. "Put her in a room and send for a doctor." I handed my load over to them. "Kin, you staying with me or going with her?"

"I'm staying with you." He said locking his legs around me.

I nodded and the four of us ran to the birthing room. Kagome's head jerked up when we ran in and she leapt to her feet and wrapped her free arm around Inume. Her other hand was holding Sango's. I pulled Kin from my back and put him at Kagome's side before moving to stand beside the midwife. Miroku gave me a tired grin from Sango's other side and I could see the worry in his eyes. "How long as it been?" I asked the midwife.

She looked at me fearfully, "She went into labor last night. I've never seen a human birth before. I don't know what to do."

I nodded and touched her cheek. "Go lie down Michiko. I'll handle this."

Michiko nodded tiredly and went to another room. Kin moved to stand beside me. "I can help."

I looked at him thoughtfully and he stared back at me hopefully. "Alright. We'll need to get dirty." I said taking off my outer shirt.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Hakumei 6

Hakumei 6

I woke up hearing noises around me, I could hear words said, but all I could understand were small blurbs every now and then. I realized I was no longer in the forest near the river, I was in a bed. I cracked one eye open seeing a female wolf demon tending to the hole in my stomach. My eyes shot open as I growled swiping my claws at the woman who backed up in defense. "Stay away from me!" I jumped from the bed and saw that I was dressed in loose pants and had bandages wrapping my upper body tightly. I looked around the room for my weapons and clothes returning my gaze to the demon as I grabbed the matching haori and tugged it on. "Where are my weapons?"

The wolf demon stared at me and growled as she dusted herself off. "Hidden, locked away till you are to be trusted by Lady Amaya. It was her order that striped you of your weapons."

I growled flexing my claws and turned to the door. "Then I'll force her to have them returned to me." I looked over my shoulder at the wolf. "Where is she or, did she order you to keep me here?" The wolf sighed as she raised an eyebrow clearly saying 'what do you think?' I growled and turned storming out of the room quickly.

Damn her, thinking she could control me. "Where the fuck are you Amaya?!" I yelled following the multiple scents to one room. I turned a corner and walked down many halls walls trying to find my way through the castle that seemed to be a maze. "Where the fuck are you!" I could hear sounds of pain and people talking a few doors down.

I walked quickly down the hallway as I growled turning around standing in the door way I quickly pointed at Amaya. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY…….WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" I stared as Amaya reached deep into a woman who looked to be in great pain I gagged and turned around shuddering.

Amaya growled as she snorted "I'm helping my friend give birth to her child what does it look like!"

I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like she's trying to eat you the wrong way." I stuck my tongue out gagging "Fucking weirdo's…"

A girl wearing a long green skirt with a white shirt and looked to be over 8 months pregnant she quickly looked over at me as her worried face quickly switched to anger. "What the fuck is your problem? Amaya is trying to help my friend give birth to her child and you come in here screaming your head off!"

I growled quickly taking a defensive stance my ears flicking back as I snarled. "I have a right to yell why don't you get out of my face and go help your friend and stay out of my way!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" I looked quickly at Amaya as she growled I growled in return my ears flicking back. "You fucking started it by bringing me here and taking my weapons!"

"It was for your own good! The good of my home and the people who live here, now shut up and I'll deal with you after this!" Her face did not allow argument and I could see if I said more I would regret it. I muttered and sat down leaning against the wall as a small cry filled the room. I looked at Amaya to see her holding a new child in her hands. Soon it was cleaned up and handed to the mother.

The mother seemed familiar to me; I looked her over as my eyes shot open. She looked so much like a demon slayer who had attacked my adoptive mother when I was younger. I shook it off for now as Amaya washed herself off as an old woman walked in the room. She had grey hair put in a pony tail with a eye patch over her right eye. "I see ye got the child out without my help." She smiled as she looked down at me and I growled. "Say one word old hag and I'll make you blind in your other eye."

She just chuckled softly as she shook her head. "I guess we have another Inuyasha on our hands. Do I need to retrieve the beads for this one as well?" The demon in red flinched at the mention of these beads and I figured he was Inuyasha.

The women in green chuckled, "It might help if we catch her now before she becomes as thick head as Inuyasha did."

I continued to blink and growl. "If any of you touch me, I will kill you."

The old women laughed again, she was clearly not afraid of me. "No one will touch ye, the beads will be around your neck before ye even know." And with that she left the room again.

"What the fuck is she talking about? Beads and why does the guy is red keep flinching?!"

Amaya just shook her head and started from the room grabbing onto my ear as she went. "Lets let them say hello to their child alone." She said ignoring my growling accept to pinch when I tried to get away. She pointed out everyone to me and introduced them and I learned the new parents were Sango and Miroku.

We walked outside, the woman in green, Kagome, hugged Inume then Kin and soon Inuyasha was chasing the small children around the field laughing with joy as they pounced and rough housed. Kagome watched with a smile on her face as she rubbed her large stomach. I felt someone walked up behind me and tweak my ear as I flipped around and growled, "Fuck off!" I turned to see Amaya with a grin as she poked my nose and walked by me over to Inuyasha and the children.

Kaede came out and walked over to Amaya whispering something in her ear as Amaya blinked and laugh looking at me giving me a sly grin which made me give her a dumbfounded look. Something was up and it made the fur on my tail stand on end. I growled as the old woman turned facing me and pulled beads from her sleeve and closed her eye.

Soon the beads glowed and my eyes went wide. "Oh hell no!" I turned around taking off into the forest the beads already on my tail.

Inuyasha walked up to Amaya. "You know that is very cruel to do to a pup like her." Amaya just laughed shaking her head.

"Better to get them when they're young before they become overly pig headed that it takes years to fix the problem."

Inuyasha snorted as I ran by him the beads close behind me. "RUN FASTER KID OR YOUR LIFE WILL NEVER BE RIGHT FROM THIS DAY ON!"

I ran around quickly running into the middle of the field straight towards Amaya as the beads seemed to gain on me "Damn1 Damn! Damn!" I jumped high in the air as the beads got around my neck. "Fuck no!" Amaya smirked as she looked at me as I landed on the ground and stared wide eyed at her as she said two simple words "Down girl."

A muffled yelled and a loud thump was heard now seconds after.

* * *

REVIEW 


	13. Amaya 7

Amaya Chapter 7

* * *

I smiled widely when Hakumei hit the ground. "Oh this is lovely."

"What the fuck is so lovely about this?" Hakumei yelled jumping to her feet.

"Well I do not trust you not to run away and until we can decide what to do with you, I need you to stay here." I said. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall behind me.

"What do you mean 'do with me'?" She asked moving into a crouch and gazing at me angrily and a bit fearfully.

"You are under my rule." A cool voice said behind her. "So you need to learn the rules."

Hakumei spun around to see a tall Inu Lord with long silver hair behind her. Her fur raised on her ears and tail when she realized that she hadn't sensed him coming. "Who the fuck are you?

"Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. I-" He broke off as I leapt at him sword drawn. He jumped up and flipped backward my sword slicing through nothing but air.

"Damn!" I laughed sheathing my sword then winking at him. "One day I'll catch you off guard."

"Indeed." He said returning my smile with a small one of his own. He turned his golden eyes to Inume. "I am glad to see you are safely returned."

Inume bowed to him then ran over and hugged him before pulling Kin forward. "This is Kin. He was tricked into taking me but he knows who is behind it all."

"I see." Sesshomaru said gazing at the youth. "Naraku's actual son. Kagura will be interested in meeting you."

"Kagura?" Kin repeated.

"Your…sister." Sesshomaru said. He turned his eyes away from the boy and locked on Hakumei who hunched her shoulders angrily but otherwise made no move. "Partial breed or full, you are a member of the Inu Clan however distant your father was from my blood. You are subject to our laws."

"I don't give a fuck about your laws! Where were your precious laws when my mother was murdered!" Hakumei said viciously, "When BOTH my mothers were murdered, my birth mother Gen and my adoptive mother Kaiya!"

"Gen was your mother?" I asked turning to face her surprised.

"Yes! And don't you dare insinuate she was worthless for being a half-breed!" Hakumei said clenching her fists.

"DOWN GIRL!" I screamed in fury. Hakumei hit the ground hard enough to make a small crater. "How dare you! My favorite cousin and his mate are half-demons and so are their children! How dare _you _insinuate that they are worthless. You seem to believe it but I do not!" I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha holding onto me.

"She has lived with the impression that she was worthless her whole life. Of course she acts in anger." He said looking at the girl who was shakily getting up from the hole.

I turned away as Sesshomaru looked at Hakumei. "You obviously know nothing of your mother to believe anyone thought she was worthless. She was one of the greatest fighters in my fathers army."

"If she was a great fighter how did the villagers kill her?" Hakumei growled in disbelief.

"Gen was close to her human father before he died and she swore never to fight humans." I said sadly. "We knew she had been killed by the people of her village but we never knew she had a child. We would have gotten you then if we had."

"I don't believe you." Hakumei said quietly.

"Fine." I said swinging my hair over my shoulder and running my fingers through it. I smiled at Sango and Miroku as they came out into the courtyard with Miroku holding onto his new son.

"Even if that was true, how was it Kaiya was able to be killed by demon slayers when I was in her protection?" Hakumei yelled.

Sango's head jerked up. "YOU MURDERER!" The breath in the courtyard collectively stopped in shock at the accusation.

* * *

Short but sweet

REVIEW


	14. Hakumei 7

Hakumei 7

* * *

I froze in my place looking at Sango and raising an eyebrow challengingly as I growled defensively. "I may be many things, but I'm not a murderer. Anything I killed was to protect me or someone I cared for." I looked away as I heard the women yell again before she grabbed the monks staff and charging at me. I jumped back dodging each swing from the women as she yelled tears burning down her eyes, finally I jumped into a tree retreating from the woman's wrath as Amaya ran over pulling Sango to her.

"You are a murderer. You killed my mother; you killed half of the slayer group that was hired to raid a hut with demon scum."

I growled as she shook in anger. "I am not scum! I didn't do anything to those villagers and they hired you slayers to kill me and killed my adoptive mother!" I clenched my fists my knuckles cracking and my tail thrashing. "You demon slayers are the scum! You let your self get hired without a second thought to kill a demon! You slayers didn't even realize I was a mere five years old!?"

I watched as Amaya walked Sango away back to Miroku who took her and handed her their child whispering things into her ear as she nodded and walked back inside with her. Amaya walked back over to the tree I was in and looked up raising an eyebrow. "I want the full story and I want it now. Refuse my request and I'll make you go 10 feet into the ground and once you get back up I'll send you down another 10. And I won't be using the charm to do it."

I sighed and looked at the sky "When I was five years old, I was living with my adoptive human mother. I had been for close to two years, she had saved me from the village that killed my mother…."

**Flash back**

The sun was setting over the large hills in the distance, a small child ran into the hut a ways from the main village carrying a log. A small tail twitched behind her and small dog ears twitched on top of her head as she smiled handing the log to a woman in a white kimono. The woman, her adoptive mother Kaiya, patted Hakumei on the head for doing a good job. Just as they relaxed a woman walked in and pointed a sword at the small child.

"Demon youth, you have been found guilty of stealing crops from the farmers and killing their live stock. For doing such crimes you are to be killed." The woman walked over moving quickly, she grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt lifting her up. Kaiya tried to grab Hakumei away and pull her free. "Let go! She didn't do those things! She's just a child!" The slayer gave Kaiya a swift kick and sent her into the wall and Hakumei bit her hand.

The woman yelled in pain as Hakumei ran over nuzzling and whining at Kaiya's side. "Mommy... Mommy get up." The demon slayer pulled out a poison dagger from her belt and sighed as she pulled it back and threw it. Before either of them knew it Kaiya had moved covering Hakumei and shielding her from the danger. The small child blinked and looked up and watched as her mother coughed blood and it began rolling down her chin. "Hakumei… Run… run far away…" Hakumei's eyes went wide as her mother fell to the side. She growled as her eyes went red and she charged.

Sending the demon slayer back out the door into one of her men Hakumei moved quickly lifting up a floor board and grabbing the two swords hidden there. She growled as tears slipped down her cheeks. The swords were big but easily lifted with her demon strength and she charged out the door. Fire and ice covered the swords as she yelled out angrily. Two large blasts flew out the swords and through the doorway hitting most of the slayers as Hakumei stood there shaking in anger.

"You slayers have no right to take the life of a mortal for protecting a child! You took her life and now I'm going to take yours!" She yelled out as the sword flared her anger feeding the energy as a massive fireball exploded from its tip, destroying half the village and many of the villagers. Although the demon slayers had they're own loses, several of them were still standing. Hakumei shook in anger growling louder. "Why won't you die!?" She yelled as the woman who killed Kaiya removed her mask.

"Cause, we are trained to kill demons and know the powers they hold. We know how to beat through your defenses. Now we really must kill you. You have killed nearly half of the villagers here."

Hakumei growled and raised her swords, "They brought it upon themselves for hiring you and you brought your own death on yourselves for killing my mother!" Hakumei charged quickly as the woman pulled out her own swords blocking each hit as Hakumei smirked. "Your weapons are made of demon bones, along with your armors. The only thing that can penetrate demon bones is demon weapons." The demon slayer smirked tossing Hakumei off to the side.

"You're smart for a demon of such a young age. But then again you could be 50 and only look 5, you had that woman wrapped around your finger didn't you?"

Hakumei growled as she charged faster slamming both her swords into the woman's stomach straight through her armor. She growled into the surprised face of the slayer unable to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. "My mother taught me everything, she got me these swords so I could defend myself when she couldn't. But you took her from me! Now I'm taking you from this world!"

Her eyes faded back to normal still stabbing the woman. "No…I didn't…I mean…Why…" She pulled the swords out and sheathed them quickly looking at the woman as she fell to the ground. "I'm…sor…" She turned and ran as fast as she could deep into the forest trying to escape the look of death and sadness in the womans eyes.

The demon slayers didn't follow as the surrounded their team leader checking her pulse. A large man yelled out as tears burned down his cheeks. "No!" The woman was his wife, they had two children, a girl and a boy. The woman had been Sango's mother, but Hakumei didn't know any of this.

* * *

REVIEW 


	15. Amaya 8

_Okay you got FOUR new chaps here. GET TO REVIEWING_

* * *

"In the end, a lot of people died." Hakumei finished looking down. 

Amaya sighed and cracked her neck. "Inuyasha do you agree with her impression of the demon slayers?"

"Sango did attack me the first time we met on the tale that I had killed her villagers." Inuyasha said shrugging. Kagome nodded in agreement holding Inume's hand. Sesshomaru looked at Hakumei then nodded to me before walking away.

"Well if that is the case then your telling the truth." Hakumei looked offended. "I could smell the truth in you anyway but we needed another way of checking." She huffed and I went to Kin swinging him into my arms. "Kagome will you talk to Sango for me and we can all meet up for in dinner in an hour."

Kagome smiled and looked up at Hakumei. "Sango is a kind person. She will understand."

Hakumei scoffed and folded her arms in such a way that Kagome ran off giggling. Inume climbed up her dads back and held on to his neck as he smiling idiotically watching his mate. "I am lucky."

"Yes. Yes you are." I said a bit sadly laying my head on Kins. In the few minutes I had been holding him Kin had fallen into a deep sleep, the stress of the last few days had finally disappeared from his shoulders. "Come on. Let's put the kids inside to nap. Hakumei, you coming?" She growled at me and I walked inside cuddling the small boy close as Inuyasha whispered with his daughter.

We found one of the extra bedrooms between Inuyasha's and mine, and laid Kin down, Inume yawned as she crawled onto the mat next to him. Inuyasha stared at his daughter who had entwined her fingers into Kin's hair the second she'd fallen asleep.

We left the room and I slid an arm around his shoulders. "He is not his father."

He looked at me. "I know."

"If they fall in love don't hold who his sire is against him." I warned. "I might have to beat you." I winked and he scowled heading down to his room. I chuckled and went into my room to grab some clean clothes. I hadn't really gotten the chance to wash and get out of the clothes I had been wearing and I really wanted to wash. I grabbed some clothes and went outside running to the nearby hot spring.

I stripped off my travel-worn clothes and slid into the water feeling the magic my mother had cast on it heal the stress from my body. After a few minutes I stood and watched as a boar demon with a duck and a monkey trailing him tried to sneak closer. I grabbed the white hakama and underwear I'd brought and tied them on watching as he drew closer. I grabbed the long black cloth I had brought and began to wrap it around my chest. It wound around me, covering my chest and stomach and ending below the tie of the pants. I then grabbed the white haori and slipped my arms into it letting it lie open as the boar threw a ring at me. I grabbed it from the sky and threw it back hitting him in the forehead. "Go away Chokyukai. I am not going to fall for that. If you do not leave my lands immediately, I'll tell Sesshomaru you are here."

There was a flurry of movement and squealing and he was gone dragging his friends with him. I chuckled and slung my hair back behind me and pinned it up. I strode back to the house as one of my servants began searching for me for dinner. I gave her a small smile and looked where one of the male servants was yelling at Hakumei. I chuckled and muttered, "Down, girl." There was a yelp and she landed on the guy who jumped to his feet and began dragging her inside before she recovered.

I got to the dining room to see Sesshomaru, Kagura, their son Akira, Rin, and Kohaku already seated. I went to Akira and lifted him up swinging him around. He squealed and Kagura smiled. "You should be a mother, Amaya, you are great with children."

I gave her a smile though I knew it was touched with sadness. "Well it seems I am now adopting two." I said as Kin came in with Inuyasha, Kagome and Inume. Hakumei was shoved into the room as Miroku and Sango came in holding their baby.

Sango went to Hakumei while Miroku held the child close to him and watched closely. Sango looked at Hakumei sadly. "My mother died trying to kill yours. I guess we're even." It was as close to an apology as she was going to do and Hakumei understood that. She nodded and followed Sango quietly to the table. Everyone sat down and we all began to eat. Kin and Hakumei sat on my sides with everyone ranged around them.

Sesshomaru was the first to bring up business though. "Amaya we have need of your services."

I looked up smiling at him sweetly. "Of course you do dear Sesshomaru. You always do. What is it that you need done?" The room got quiet. Rin and Kohaku took the three children into another room and Sango followed with the baby.

"Go to the Black Inu court for a month, our relations need to be strengthened and you are the only one of their blood here." His eyes flicked to Hakumei, "Well…the only one they will listen to."

"What about Yayoi? She needs to be killed for insinuating Inume's capture!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome nodded fiercely her clenched hand shining momentarily with her priestess powers before she calmed herself.

"After your child is born you and I will hunt her down." Sesshomaru said and we all stared at him. Did he just invite Inuyasha on a hunt?

Inuyasha began to grin. "Agreed."

I smiled, I didn't mind that I wouldn't get to hunt Yayoi. Inuyasha needed to kill her more than I did. She was an evil demon, I'd always known that, but to steal an inu child, a noble inu child…Sesshomaru would not let her survive. He was being kind letting Inuyasha join him on his hunt. I shook my head. "But why the Black Inu court?"

Kagura scowled at Sesshomaru. "There is tell of a handsome man there. Sesshomaru would like you to wed him."

I raised on of my knees and lay my arm along it. "I'll meet him but no guarantee Sesshomaru. I marry for love or not at all."

"All I want is you to go there and reawaken our friendship and to meet him. Marry or not I do not care." Sesshomaru said.

Hakumei looked up. "I'm going along with her." She said quietly. Her tone was not kind but in the presence of Sesshomaru she dared not be outright rude, she was unsure how he'd react to rudeness.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW 


	16. Hakumei 8

**Hakumei Chapter 8**

* * *

Storming out of the dinning hall I growled muttering as I headed towards my room. Amaya refused to let me go and Sesshomaru forbid it as well. I didn't understand why they wouldn't let me go. Okay, I was injured, big deal! I would heal on the journey but they still wouldn't let me. I walked into the room and sighed once again my mind drifting back to the dinner.

_- Flash Back – _

_I had just asked if I could go with her. The way I had said it, I made sure I wasn't asking, but I watched closely as Sesshomaru looked at me then at Amaya. "It's up to you." _

_I looked over at Amaya as she looked down and rubbed her chin. "I refuse to take her, She's too injured. She should stay here, get better training and heal while I'm gone." _

_Sesshomaru nodded and looked at me. "You're not going. That's final." I growled and stormed from the room._

_-End Flash Back-_

I was fine, I didn't need to heal, I didn't need to train. I was the one who saved her and those kids. Wasn't I? Yeah, I didn't need help she needed mine. I growled clenching my fists and stormed out of my room down the halls and outside. I sighed and calmed down taking a simple stance. I started punching a tree growling louder and louder. When the bark started to break and splinter, I stopped hearing something move in the bushes. I looked over my shoulder into the forest.

"I know you're there. Why don't you leave now?!" I growled walking into the forest as I heard a woman's soft chuckle floating around me.

"Come now pup, I mean you no harm, I just wish to chat."

I growled flipping around, "Last time we had a nice little chat you put a hole through my stomach!" I barked out as the spider came up behind me.

"You brought it on yourself. You didn't take up my offer and I have come to sweeten the deal. I will give you whatever you wish, including becoming a full demon, anything at all. Come on all you have to do is kill Amaya, she claims to protect half demons and treat them with respect, but has she given you the respect you deserve? You did save her from that cave after all. Maybe she isn't as good as she claims."

I blinked and scratch the side of her head and looked down at the ground; _was she telling the truth? Was I on the right side of this?_

Off in the distance, a figure stood in the castle door way watching closely.

I looked back up to answer the spider to see that she was gone. I hear a soft voice in the distance. "The deal still stands I will be back to get your answer."

I blinked and looked around to try and figure out where she had gone. "Kill a full demon to become one and get one of my other great wishes…But is Amaya really as evil as she the spider say she is?" I wondered standing beneath the trees.


	17. Amaya 9

**Amaya Chapter 9**

I dismounted from my horse at the gates to the Black Inu Castle and strode to the gatehouse. A small woman stood inside with a blade almost twice the size of her and watched as I approached. "State your business."

I held up the invitation Sesshomaru had given me. "I am the Princess Amaya and I have come at Prince Masato's invitation." My voice was emotionless; I was still confused and angry and had reverted into the court mask Sesshomaru always wore. I did not understand the conversation that had gone on between Hakumei and Yayoi. Hakumei had apparently gotten injured for refusing to kill me the first time Yayoi had offered. But would she agree the second time now that she believed I was being unfair? Hakumei had smelled angry but that didn't mean she was angry at Yayoi, when the wind had blown their scents and words towards me Hakumei's shirt shifted to reveal a black dagger design on her back that I had not noticed before. I left then and sought out Inuyasha to tell him to watch her carefully and if deemed trustworthy to train her. '_I don't trust myself to tell whether she should be trusted or not. But I trust you to know Inuyasha.'_ I had told him before I left. He gave me a nod and cupped my shoulder before I said goodbye to everyone else and made my way out.

The woman nodded to let me enter and led my horse to another guard and opened the gate for me. I smoothed my golden outer kimono and made sure that the tight black top underneath was unwrinkled and tucked under the white hakama's in a smooth line. My sword was tucked into the blue sash around my waist. My hair was done up in braids and sticks with jewels glistening and I curled my lip slightly and disdainfully as the many demons I walked past bowed to me. I did not care for dolling myself up but since I had to make a great entrance, I figured I'd do it once and then not do it again. When I reached the great hall a tall male Inu demon stood before me his long black hair hanging in a shining wave down his back. He stood and came to me enveloping me in a hug which I quickly returned, "Uncle Raidon!"

"Hello Amaya. How are you doing?" He asked smiling at me with his green eyes more than with his mouth.

"I am well Uncle." I said to my mothers only sibling.

"I'll lead you to Prince Masato then." He said giving me a bigger smile.

"Matchmaker?" I inquired following after him. I had enough on my mind with wondering what was going on with Hakumei, I couldn't afford to get entangled with some stiff lord.

"Not really." Raidon responded first taking me to my guest chambers. "Prince Masato is not as formal as his father is. You can be comfortable."

I arched an eye brow at him as I moved to the dresser and slid off the gold Kimono and folded it into a drawer before removing the jewelry and sticks letting the braids cascade down. I pulled out a white haori with black edging from the drawer and pulled it on before removing the second layering of shirt. The underneath was like the one I normally wore, leaving my belly bare. Kagome had asked me about the outfit once, saying it was a feudal 'tube-top' and I laughed responding that the feel of the wind on my skin made me a better tracker, I was able to feel as well as see and hear what was around me but that the open haori was good for fighting with because it could catch blades that weren't held with a good grip.

Raidon nodded approvingly as I came out of my room. "Now that's the niece I know." He led me down more hallways and to a back room. "I'll come get you two for dinner." He said and retreated.

I watched him go suspiciously, something about this was fishy. I slid open the door and grabbed the knife from the air as it flew toward my face. I lowered it to stare at the thrower who stared at me back. He had the long black hair of the Inu clan and eyes as green as spring grass. He wore black hakama's and no shirt and had a second dagger in his hands. "Finally they send someone new to spar me. Well get out your sword and lets go and please," He said tossing the dagger to the side and giving me a look that said he didn't expect much, "try to give me a good fight."

I raised my eyebrow, "You obviously do not know who I am."

"Some mix of Silver and Black Inu by your hair but probably not that much of a challenge if you came in here with no guards." He said touching his arm. A black tattoo in the shape of a halberd began to rise to his skin and in front of him the air began to twist and solidify into a larger image of the halberd on his arm. He grabbed it when it was fully formed and pointed its length towards me. "Now draw your sword so we can begin."

I stared at the design of the halberd and saw that it had the same design as the sword that had appeared on Hakumei's back. _What in the world? _I looked at the dagger and threw it into the ceiling between us then took off my haori and set it on a nearby weapon stand then took off the sash and sheath leaving my naked blade in my hand. _I am going to talk to him about that tattoo later. I need to know what it means and why it is so similar to hers. _"You are going to regret this." I said looking at him.

He took in the length of my bare arms and shoulders incredulously, "You're going to fight in that?"

"You're wearing less than I am." I said and raised my arm so that the tip of my sword pointed toward the ground.

He shook his head in amazement then charged bringing the blade end slashing for my shoulder. I twisted my arm so that his blade stopped jarringly against mine. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled his weapon back and came up from underneath me. Again I barely moved but managed to block his blow. He jumped back and crouched holding the staff angled across his chest with the blade pointed to the ground. "Alright maybe you are strong."

"Stronger than you know." I said and charged myself. I attacked harsh and fast beating him back step after step. I managed to hit him with the flat of my sword rather than the edge each time I got through his guard and it seemed to make him angrier. Finally I dove under his arm and snaked my hand up to grab his throat as my blade held his to the side. "Well that was fun." I said moving my hand from his neck to tap my fingers on his muscled chest.

He laughed heartily and ducked his head. "I concede lady. You were marvelous. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My cousin Sesshomaru taught me." I said walking back to my shirt and sheath.

"Sesshomaru? Then you're Princess Amaya!" He said grabbing his own dark green haori from a stand in the back. The halberd had vanished when he laughed and the tattoo had as well.

"I am, Prince Masato." I grinned at him retying my sash and putting my sheathed sword into it and throwing my haori onto my shoulder.

"You knew who I was?" He asked coming to my side as we walked from the room. I nodded then came to a stop when I saw Raidon and another big man beside him.

The big man began to clap slowly as he came to us. "I was watching through the screen," he said motioning to the little window screen into the training chamber. "You are an excellent fighter Princess Amaya."

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise as the man stared at me and for a moment I felt like growling. "Thank you." I managed to say calmly.

"Come it is time for dinner." He turned and led the way.

Masato lowered his voice, I could barely hear it so I knew neither of the other two would be able to hear it, "My father, Lord Takeshi." I sneaked a look at him and he made a gesture that he would talk to me later.

Dinner was quiet; on our way I was taken to my room to dress formally again and Masato went to his own room to change which was close by. The servants said nothing as they served food and I avoided talking as much as I could and Masato only picked at his food. It wasn't until the lights were off and the castle was quiet with sleep that Masato came to me. He peeked all around the room before sitting beside me on the bed and coming very close so that he was sure we wouldn't be overheard. "I think my father wants me dead."

* * *

**Two chapters posted...I expect reviews!!!!**


	18. Hakumei 9

Staring out on an empty field I practiced my simple attacking; using the skills my adoptive mother had taught me. I never really liked training with them since they reminded me so much about her, about how she taught me to raise my defenses. Flexing my claws I moved quickly swinging my hand around in multiple directions slicing a tree into several odd pieces. Fists were for brute strength but fighting open hand did more damage, thanks to my claws. I growled as I continued to practice wishing I could train with my elemental swords. I sighed and slowly relaxed my tense body as best as I could. The conversation with Yayoi was running through my mind over and over, was Amaya as bad as the spider had said? Was I on the wrong side of the fight? I just didn't know. I shook it off as I felt a burning sensation on my back. I sighed and sat down leaning against a large oak tree.

The burning sensation was a tattoo I had inherited from my father, according to my mother. I never knew why it just appeared when it did, all I knew was that it was in the shape of a sword that looked like a pair of weaved swords. I heard foot steps coming towards me and sniffing the air, I focused on the new scent raising an eyebrow. Now why would the woman, Kagome, be coming towards me?

"Hakumei... I was wondering if you were going to join us for dinner." Kagome asked me in a calm relaxed voice as I looked over my shoulder and raised my eyebrow.

"No thank you, I don't feel right being around you all together. It's uncomfortable." She chuckled softly and sat down beside me and tugged one of my ears making me growl.

"Your so much like Inuyasha, you're like a long lost sister to him." She said grinning.

"It could be true but even though my father was full demon, my birth mother was a half demon and I am much younger than he is." I relaxed, my eyebrows going down as my growling stopped. "So is that all that brings you to bug me?"

"No, I wanted to get to know you. So far everything I've heard about you has left me in the middle of picking if your good or bad. You killed Sango's mother but you were defending and getting revenge; you helped Amaya get my daughter back but you seem to have fought with her the whole way. Though, I am inclined to say that you are good solely for the fact that you brought back my daughter." Kagome tapped her chin as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll answer it for you, I'm not on any side, not evil nor good. I was just dragged here cause Amaya doesn't understands the words 'fuck off'. It's the whole royal Inu bullshit that makes her act that way."

Kagome laughed and patted me on the back. "She saved you cause she didn't want you to die, she has a good heart and strong beliefs. She doesn't do things just because she feels like she has to. She does them because she wants to. Well I must be going if you're not going to come to dinner, I'll just let Inuyasha eat your meal." With that she got up and left I shrugged, I could hunt if I needed anything.

I followed my nose to a river spotting Sango washing some clothes she turned sharply giving me a dark look. I blinked and sighed walking off up stream away from her. I had nothing against her but she had every right to be mad at me. I mean out of all demons she could have run into she runs into the one who killed her mother, what a lucky woman.

Sitting down on a ledge I looked out over the stream watching the fish jump out every now and then. I was so confused; who should I trust? Should I go with Yayoi and become a full demon and get another wish or stay with Amaya and see what would happen? I growled punching the ground leaving a large indent in the dirt. I heard the bushes moving and the scent of Inuyasha hit my nose.

"What do you want? To give me a lecture on how I shouldn't miss dinner? Or how I should be training" I looked over my shoulder glaring at Inuyasha growling as I clenched my fists once again.

"No need to get your tail I a knot." He said squatting beside me.

I smirked. "You're just jealous cause I have a tail."

Inuyasha blinked and growled. "Why would I want a tail!? They're a pain in the ass."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow, "How would you know if you've never had one?"

He growled cracking his knuckles. "Here I was coming to offer you training and you start this!?"

"Aww… poor baby need a bottle for his little tailless temper tantrum? I don't need your help training! I'm doing just fine on my own, I have been since my adoptive mother was killed. I don't need anyone's help and you're all appearing out of nowhere, trying to be super-nice people when all I'll say is shove a stick up your ass!" I growled yelling it and storming off in another direction soon jumping into the trees.

Inuyasha sighed walking away as Hakumei ran off as Sesshomaru walked out of the woods. "Something about that pup strikes me as familiar; I can't put my finger on it. We know her mother is Gen but what of her father? We know he's a full demon and that she never met him, so we have no information on him…" Sesshomaru tapped his chin as he walked off in another direction leaving Inuyasha standing there.

"Who cares! She has a tail and she's a hobo living of Ayama!!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Sesshomaru turned around looking at Inuyasha, "There is nothing wrong with being with friends and family. After all you live off Kagome." Inuyasha blinked and sweat dropped chuckling softly.


	19. Amaya 10

**Chapter 10 Amaya.**

* * *

"I think my father wants me dead."

"Your father wants you dead?" I asked leaning closer.

His eyes stared into mine as if seeing if I believed him or not. "Yes, in the last three days my food has been laced with the flower–called, EversBane. I got violently sick the first night and my trusted friend was able to discover what it was I had eaten. The last two days it has been in my food again." He whispered.

"Why would he want you dead?" I argued, "You're his only son!"

"He wants to kill Sesshomaru and take over the White Inu court. He even has thoughts of marrying you to solidify his throne." Masato looked down, "He'll kill Sesshomaru's whole family and any who stand against him. I don't agree with him so I am disposable."

I stared at him as the words sank into me. _Civil war, Takeshi is planning a civil war! Akira would be killed. So would Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. And their children and Kin and Hakumei, none of them would sit by as Takeshi waged a war in our home. _My gaze sharpened on him. "Go get some clothes and meet me in the stable in an hour." I stood and went to my dresser.

He came behind me and spun me around. "You believe me?"

My heart fluttered and I touched his cheek gently. "I do. Now go, hurry!" I pushed him out the door and someone made a sound down the hall. _Shit he's spotted! _I leaned up and kissed his lips as footsteps approached. He kissed me back understanding my action and when the footsteps were close we broke apart 'guiltily'. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow Prince Masato." I was blushing from the heat of the kiss and looked down when the servant looked at me. _That was close._

Masato gave the servant a freezing glare and then kissed my hand as he left. "Until then Princess Amaya."

He walked away and I grabbed the throat of the servant who still stood there. "Problem?" He shook his head vigorously and I could smell the fear on him. I dropped him and went into my room closing the door. I stripped my white hakamas and haori and pulled on a set of black clothing and used a black ribbon to wrap my hair into a long tail down my back. I wrapped my jeweled in the rest of my clothing and shoved it all into my clothing bag. Then I laid back on my bed with my face by where the prince had been. His scent intrigued me, there was something very familiar about it.

I sat up with a jerk, he smelled a bit like Hakumei! Not only did they have that design but they share some of the same scent. Could it be that the father Hakumei didn't know was Takeshi? I growled and pulled one of the braids from under the bindings and unwrapped it sending the magic out in a gentle wave. It encircled me and made me sort of invisible, I wouldn't be seen by those who weren't expecting to see me.

I made my way to the stable and quickly got two horses ready. I dropped the magic and touched the shoulder of the stable guard. "Prince Masato and I are going for a moonlight ride," I giggled winking at the old demon. "Please don't tell on us."

He bowed and simpered and gave me a wink. "Of course Princess!" He bowed some more and when Prince Masato snuck in and looked at him he gave him a leery grin. "Enjoy yourselves."

Prince Masato nodded to the guard and within minutes the two of us were riding hard for home. "How'd you do that?" He called when we had been riding for over an hour. I looked at him and he elaborated, "Get the guard to let us go?"

I winked and gave him a seductive grin, "We're only going out to be under the stars…why wouldn't he let us go?" Masato laughed and we picked up the pace.

* * *

It was after dawn when we arrived at my home and I tossed the reins to my stable man who looked at me askance and bowed confused to Prince Masato. "Send Yuki to get Sesshomaru." I called walking into the field as I pulled off my haori. Inuyasha and Hakumei came out from the house at a run.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha called running to me.

I hugged him, "We'll talk later when Sesshomaru is here."

Hakumei had stopped not far away looking at me with no expression on her face. I ignored the confusion I had felt earlier, I still didn't know if I could trust her, but I knew that I wanted to. I gave her a hug and she stiffened in my grasp.

"What are you doing?" She growled pushing me away.

I ruffled her hair and went back to Masato. "This is Prince Masato. He's going to be living with us for a while." Masato looked at me curiously. "You want to live with Fluffy?" Inuyasha laughed and headed back inside as he called out comforting words to Kagome who stood inside, probably with a bow in hand. I pulled Masato up to Hakumei. "Now for the puzzle. Masato you and Hakumei smell similar. Hakumei doesn't know her father, could it be possible that she's your sister?"

* * *

**Review**


	20. Hakumei 10

I raised an eyebrow and pulled back my fist punching the prince square in the face. His eyes watered as he covered his nose.

"What the fuck was that for!?" He looked at me rubbing his nose.

Amaya blinked and rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Hakumei don't hit Prince Masato."

I looked at Amaya and rolled my eyes, "If you think he's my brother then I would be a princess. Then I could claim sibling rivalry."

She shook her head at me and sighed "We're trying to figure out if that's true and you go and punch him, What's your problem!?"

"I don't care who he is or where he comes from. He is not my brother nor is his father mine!" I didn't want to know my father was alive, I was perfectly fine with thinking he was dead and buried.

"Hakumei, you and him smell them same. You have that tattoo on your back like the ones he has; now you're telling me you're not related in some way?"

"I don't care!" My anger was getting the better of me as I clenched my fists I was ready to attack either of them when Kagome chirped in.

"Why not prove it, you bring up these tattoos so they must do something special, right?" I blinked and looked at Kagome as Masato nodded.

"Yes. In fact their weapons, any Inu demon from my father's side who has one, can summon that weapon or have someone summon it."

I blinked and gulped as the three looked at me with dark looks in their eyes. "Uhh...I'm just going to go this way…" I pointed in some general direction and took off. Two were right behind me as I stayed still.

Amaya smirked as she inhaled a breath "Down girl!"

I yelped out hitting the ground once again as they both pounced, pinning me down and lifting my shirt up. "Hey! Let me go!"

Amaya just growled and traced the pattern of the sword on my back. It was easily seen since I was angry as hell.

"Alright, now put your hand on where the handle is and think of pulling it out like you would with a normal sword, Hakumei might feel a sting or two." Masato said. I blinked and looked over my shoulder growling.

Amaya just reached for where the handle was and closed her eyes concentrating. I whined growling as I felt the sword coming out, I felt like energy was surging through my body soon I felt a final jolt and a sword came loose. I looked over the shoulder raising an eyebrow. The sword was a good seven feet long. It looked to be two blades weaving together like vines.

Masato blinked and touched the blade and pouted. "She gets a giant sword and I get an axe head on a stick. Not fair"

I rolled my eyes and sat up fixing my shirt and growled. "Take it! Like I would be able to bring that thing out when I need it! The damn tattoo is on my back! I have two perfectly good swords that some one took away from me!"

Amaya looked at me raising her eyebrow and crossed her arm over her chest. "Have you tried to ask for me to return them to you?"

I looked at her as I growled "You said you weren't giving them back till I was healed or till you could trust me. Since I'm not healed and I don't know if you trust me I have no idea!" I turned around sharply and stormed off into the woods.

The sword in Amayas hand started to vibrate and pulled into the direction of where I had gone. "You might want to let go of that." I heard Masato point out as I turned around and looked watching closely as Amaya let go of the sword and it came towards me quickly soon flying and sticking out of a tree. "The sword will always return to her no matter how far she is or what's holding it from her."

"Next time warn me!" I said from the tree I had jumped into to dodge the swords attack. I climbed down and pulled the sword from the tree and pointed it at Masato. "Come near me again and I'll use this sword to chop off your head and then I'll shove it up youe pampered ass." I put the sword against my back and felt it return and shivered walking off back into the castle my tail thrashing behind me.

Masato looked up at Amaya and raised an eyebrow. "Is Hakumei always a pain in the ass?"

Amaya looked at Masato and shrugged, "Yes, but she means well. Come on time to go get some food and don't worry, I like your pampered ass." She turned walking into the room.

"Oh ha ha." Masato said rolling his eyes.

I watched as Masato and Amaya walked into the room, I snorted and picked up my food and left the room. I didn't want to be anywhere near that boy for the time being. First I'm told he's my brother and then they pulled a sword from my back…literally at that. I walked into the field chewing on some corn as I looked around and sniffed. "Yayoi..." Her name slipped from my lips.

No sooner had I said it did a spider leg swat me into a tree. "You worthless child! You were supposed to kill her! You ruined my plans!" She started stopping towards me as I got up. I looked around and gulped dodging her attacks. I looked at the castle to see everyone rushing up. Inuyasha and Miroku had grabbed Sango and Kagome to keep them away.

Amaya jumped up tossing a rock at Yayoi and hitting her square between the eyes. She roared and reared back from me. "Out of the way, Amaya! This half breed is mine!" Yayoi yelled, swatting at her. She easily dodged, I was too caught up in making sure she was ok that Yayoi's webs wrapped around me pulling me into the air.

"Hakumei!"

Yayoi smirked at me and licked her fangs. "I haven't had a descent snack in month. Not that your going to taste all too well part human as you are." She pulled me down biting into my side as I cried out, I could fell her poison enter my body again.

"Damn you!" I got my hand free stabbing it into her eye. She yelled out dropped me quickly.

Amaya jumped in the air and caught me bring me down to the ground softly removed the silk covering my body. "Are you alright"

I sat up and winced. "I'm fine... I'll kill that bitch!" Amaya held me back from getting up to continue fighting

"You're too injured. Stay here." She reached behind me pulling the sword from my back once again and smirked. "Mind if I borrow this? All of my swords are in the castle," She turned facing Yayoi and raised the sword. "Time to die bitch!"


	21. Amaya 11

**Chapter Amaya 11**

* * *

Yayoi laughed. "You can't hurt me." 

I grinned and pulled off my haori tossing it to cover Hakumei. "You underestimate me." With that I charged swinging the sword at her foreleg. The leg slammed to the side just barely dodging the sharp edge. The sword was fighting me, it wanted to go back to Hakumei and the force of its pull was slowing my swing down. I flipped the blade along my arm and kicked the side of the next leg as it dove toward me smiling when I heard it snap. I jumped behind her and she turned and stabbed my shoulder. I winked, "Goodbye." And let the sword go.

For a moment the world slowed down and then sword flew through the air slicing through Yayois' upper chest and severing two limbs. She screamed and retreated as Hakumei grabbed the sword from the air. "I thought I told you to warn me next time!!!" I leapt to her side and helped her to her feet. "Why did you do that?"

Masato and Inuyasha ran over to support us. Inuyasha took Hakumei from me when I began to stumble from the poison and picked her up bridal style, "Don't be stupid Hakumei. We're family." I gave her a smile when she looked at me in shock. "Weird family granted, but family." My vision began to go and I sagged in Masato's arms. "Damn poison works fast."

Hakumei growled as she fought weakly in Inuyasha's arms. "No shit. Why do you think I needed your ass to help me last time?" She finally got him to put her on her feet and promptly fell on her ass.

I laughed as Kagome rushed up holding a jar. "You're housekeeper said she used this on Hakumei last time."

Hakumei pushed her hand away. "I don't need it."

Kagome growled and punched Hakumei in the face. When Hakumei's jaw opened in shock, Kagome dumped the potion down her throat. Inuyasha held her mouth closed as she swallowed. "She gets mean when she's pregnant." He said softly. Kagome pulled on his ear playfully then moved to my side and gave me a swallow.

Hakumei and I were barely conscious when we were dragged to our rooms and I saw Sango go into Hakumei's room. "She might have killed my mother but it was on accident and she is fighting for us. The least I can do is help her and forgive her."

I closed my eyes and nodded, "Just watch her fists. She hits when she's hurt." Sango laughed and closed the door behind her. Masato lay me down on my bed and Kagome bustled around studying my eyes and heartbeats. "The potion is working, you'll be alright." She sat next to me and began to bandage my shoulder.

I coughed spitting out the last of the poison. "Much thanks to Kaede for that medicine. And I have to say to Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Masato asked.

"He spars with me often and he has used his poison claws on me." I said laughing. "It helped me become mostly immune to demon poisons. His is one of the strongest."

"Your own cousin poisoned you?" Masato said incredulous. "That's almost as bad as my dad trying to kill me."

"He wasn't trying to kill me nor would he have let me die." I said starting to feel more clearheaded. "He taught me well."

"I'm glad to hear you admit it." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. I laughed and clasped the hand he held out to me. "Prince Masato it is a pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru nodded to Masato.

"The pleasure is mine." Masato said bowing. "I was hoping I could beg help from you."

"Yes I heard your statement. Your father is trying to kill you." Sesshomaru looked the Prince over. "I'll grant you protection on one condition."

"What is it?" Masato asked his eyes narrowing.

"Marry Amaya." Sesshomaru said then ducked the pillow that flew towards his head.

"Sesshomaru I told you that I marry whom I chose." I growled starting to get off the bed. Kagome pushed me down as Masato laughed.

"I'll try to woo her, but I can't promise anything." Masato grinned. He ducked the other pillow that was thrown at him. "Let's leave this fighter and go talk about my father."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two of them left. I muttered and shakily stood from the bed. Kagome glared at me. "I'm only going to see Hakumei." _She_ started muttering and followed me as I went down the hall. Hakumei was arguing, surprise, surprise, but she didn't seem to be winning.

"I want out of here." She was saying as Sango sat on her chest holding her down.

"No." Sango replied winking at Miroku who was cradling their baby.

I laughed and Hakumei turned her glare on me. "Why can't I get out of here?"

"The poison isn't out of your system or else you'd be able to get Sango off of you. Can't you just take the day and rest?" I asked, "I'll give you your swords tomorrow if you stay in that bed until morning."

Hakumei swore at me. "I don't need to fucking rest."

"Then no swords. I trust you but your not healed so no swords." I said turning my back on her.

She muttered then agreed. "Fine, but as soon as the sun is up I'm coming to get my swords from you."

I waved my hand and stumbled back to my room under Kagome's watchful eye. "I'm okay you know."

Kagome laughed, "She is just like you. Get some rest. Nothing will happen while Sesshomaru is here and I believe I heard him tell Inuyasha he was staying the night."

"Oh goody. When I wake up I can go fight him." I yawned and curled up in my bed ignoring the twinge from my arm.

Masato came in a moment later and grinned at me as he sat on the floor. "Still mad?"

I opened one eye to look at him and couldn't fight the returning smile that crossed my lips. "No…I guess not. Just don't expect me to marry you unless I fall in love with you."

He smiled and leaned toward me brushing my hair from my face. "That doesn't mean I can't woo you." He leaned in toward my face and I touched his nose gently with a finger as I yawned. He nuzzled the side of my neck and sighed before pulling the covers up to my shoulder. "Good night Amaya." He said softly and went to the door.

"Night Masato." I whispered and he closed the door.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	22. Hakumei 11

**Hakumei Chapter 11**

* * *

I laid down in my bed relaxing, Keade had just fixing checking my body to see if the poison had left. She hadn't said anything, she just hummed and left the room making me curious. I could hear people talking in the other room. Amaya was still trying to get up. I could tell by the worried voice that she was only about half healed where as I was only healed a quarter of the way. But then again I was dealing with my injuries from the days before. 

I shook it off for now sitting up slowly, receiving a look from Sango who was in the corner nursing her child. I just rolled my eyes looking out the window _"Don't be stupid Hakumei. We're Family….Weird family granted, but family." _I shook my head as the words repeated themselves once again. Amaya said I was family but I didn't feel like family. I was an outsider, I had always been an outsider.

I got out of my bed slowly walking over to the window touching the glass softly, an outsider trying to fit in, fit in into a world that didn't want me. I could feel Sango's gaze on my back but I ignored it dragged my hand along the window as I looked out past the trees to the mountains. I guess I had found what I was searching for during the better part of my life. Something I never truly had. A family…

"You should be laying down."

I snapped out of my own little world looking at the door to see Amaya standing there staring at me. "I could say the same to you. But what would be the point we're both thick headed fools." My voice was soft and gentle for once instead of gruff and angered.

Amaya laughed softly holding her stomach as she shook her head. "Kagome said the same thing to me." I shrugged looking back outside as my tail twitched softly. I could hear Sango getting up and leaving the room to go spend some time with Miroku as Amaya walked up beside me looking out the window. "Beautiful isn't it?"

I looked at her with one eye and shrugged once again. "If your into nature and that sort of thing, Cause I'm not." I turned walking off and laying back down on my bed.

"Says the girl who lived in the wild all her life." She said giving me a crooked grin.

I growled giving her a dirty look "When all you have to your name is the clothes on your back and two swords your really don't get much a choice of where you live. Then add the fact I'm three quarters demon and any time I try to live somewhere I'm chased out like an animal." I sighed relaxing once again getting under the covers trying to warm up.

Amaya walked over messing up my hair chuckling softly "Sure, you enjoy it and you know that I'm telling the truth. That's why you're so anxious to get back out into the woods."

I blinked and pushed her hand away slowly staring at her. "Did it ever occur to you that I want to get out of the castle cause there's crazy pregnant chicks that like to hit me and force nasty ass medicine down my throat?"

Amaya punched me on the top of my head and started towards the door. "There now you haven't been hit by only pregnant women. Just relax and get better then you can get away from the crazy women of this castle." I rubbed my abused head as I watched her leave, rolling my eyes looking back out the window. I guess she was right, I missed being outside able to go where I wanted, but for the time being I was confined to my room till I was healed.

* * *

**More Coming So REVIEW**


	23. Amaya 12

**Amaya Chapter 12**

* * *

"And the children of the Goddess loved her so much that they tricked their father into revealing where he had hidden her Celestial Robe and found it for her. She blessed them all with happiness and love and returned to her home in the sky." I said smiling at Kin and Inume who were sitting on the bottom of my bed the following morning.

Kin's eyes were wide with wonder and excitement. "Is that a true story Oka-san?"

I laughed and snuggled him. "It is! I met one of the children and they told me the tale themselves." Kin had started calling me Oka-san almost as soon as I had gotten back from the Black Inu court and it was so adorable I didn't make him stop. Besides he needed a mother as much as Hakumei did. I turned my smile to Hakumei who had been 'allowed' into my room for a little bit by Kagome. Masato was sitting by my side and every now and then I could feel him run his hand through my hair.

"Alright Hakumei, your turn." Kagome said smiling as she ran her hand down her stomach. Inuyasha was sitting against the wall with Kagome in his lap. He believed it was closing in on her due date and refused to let her out of his sight.

Hakumei growled softly, "I don't know any stories." She was quieter with everyone since Kagome had punched her, it was so astonishing that a human had hit her with GOOD intentions that she was still unsure how to react. "Can't you tell us one Kagome?"

Kagome laughed, "Alright. Once upon a time, an evil stepmother made her beautiful stepdaughter do all the household chores and cater to her every whim. Her ugly stepsisters were also able to order her about as they could do no wrong in their mothers eyes." Kagome began. Inuyasha, Inume and I listened with a smile, it was one of Kagome's favorite stories to tell.

When she was done Kin and Inume ran back down their hall to their bedroom. It was much later than anyone had thought and Kagome yawned as Inuyasha swung her into his arms. "Amaya tomorrow you can go about your business, you're healed. Hakumei you still have a few days before you are healed." They waved goodbye and Masato kissed my cheek before running away.

"Damn Sesshomaru." I muttered laughing and touching my cheek gently. I turned to look at Hakumei, "What's bothering you? You've been on edge all day."

Hakumei shrugged. "It's been what? Two days since Yayoi attacked? No word from her, and nothing from Masato's father. Doesn't it seem too quiet to you?"

I leaned back into my pillows. "Quiet is good, while they prepare we have time to prepare as well. Miroku and Sango have decided to move into Sesshomaru's house with their baby to better protect him. Inuyasha is still working on getting Kagome to agree and take Inume. Kin will do what I tell him. By the time they come for us, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Masato, You and I will be ready for them."

"What about your servants? Why don't you count on them?" Hakumei asked harshly. The things that Yayoi had told her about me being a rich spoiled girl who didn't care for anyone still was strong in her mind.

"I do not ask my servants to fight." I said simply standing and stretching. "My servants are very dear to me and I could never ask them to fight in something so dangerous. They are not good fighters and those that are I use to protect the others. I protect them, I don't want them to protect me because if something were to happen to me I want them to take care of each other." I shook my head and tied my hair back behind my ears. "I don't know if that explanation made a lot of sense but its how I feel."

Hakumei nodded and left the room with a murmured good night. I gave her a hug at the door and she flinched slightly before returning the hug as weakly as she could. Once she left I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes. In seconds I was asleep and it felt like seconds later when I woke up to screaming.

I charged from my room and out into the courtyard where the screaming was coming from. A dozen or so spider demons were standing around the courtyard torturing some of the maids. For a moment I could only stare in shock at the ruined servants quarters. Yayoi had sent them straight for those who couldn't fight. I could hear people charging through the house behind me but I could only see my maids screaming as they tried to push the spiders legs from them. I charged forward and sliced the closest in two with my sword before I even noticed I had brought it with me. I focused into the blade and time stopped as my mind became one with it. This was my mothers' magic here. I could feel my hair tingling as it turned black behind me, whenever I used the swords power fully my hair changed. I began to move through the spiders swinging my sword faster than anyone could see and I reached the other side of the courtyard before they had even realized I moved. I turned toward them my black eyes glowing with fury, "Die." I said simply and they exploded in a burst of blood. The maids stopped screaming when they heard my voice then started again when they fell to the ground. They sat on the ground crying as the male servants ran out with blankets and wrapped them up carrying them away to get cleaned up.

I sheathed my sword slowly and looked at Hakumei and Masato at the entrance I had burst from what seemed like hours ago. My eyes were solid black as was my hair I could feel the power and then I felt it leave me. I breathed out and suddenly I was me again. I lifted the hilt of my sword and kissed it reverently. Then slowly I fell to the ground out cold.

* * *

**Review!!!**


	24. Hakumei 12

**Hakumei Chapter 12**

* * *

I watched as Amaya slumped forward falling to the ground, my nose twitched as I growled looking to the east quickly, my ears flicking forward as Kagome waddled up behind me raising an eyebrow. "What do you think your doing out of your room?" her voice low and filled with a venom, I gulped softly pointing at Amaya "I heard screams and came outside to find her fighting a bunch of spiders and I smelt something from he east" Kagome just continued to give me a dirty look and rolled her eyes. "Help Masato get Amaya to her room then you get back in yours!" I nodded running over helping Masato lift Amaya up soon carrying her to back to her room.

Kagome muttered as she went to the servant's quarters to help with the wounded there. Masato tucked the blanket around Amaya and laid her sword across the dresser. "Have you ever seen her like that before?"

I shook me head "No, I have never seen her really use the sword; Then again most of the times in battle I was never paying attention to her or one of us was trapped." I shook it off and yawed looking back in the room at Masato and Amaya rolling my eyes walking back into my room lying on the bed sighing softly.

I heard the door clicked as Kagome walked into the room with Sango, A bowl of hot water in Sango's hands as she walked over. "We're going to clean your wounds now you just have to relax, And no punching" I rolled my eyes and sat up still shivering lightly as I felt the hot water on my wounds. An hour passed as my wounds were cleaned and freshly wrapped.

"There, See all better and you didn't freak out once" Kagome tweak in my ear as I growled reacting and bite into her hand not letting go, Only growling loudly as I sunk my fangs in deeper. Kagome yelped loudly as Sango reacted trying to pry my mouth open. Around the blue of my eyes a green tint became seen.

I blinked snapping out of my trance as I tasted blood on my lips I looked up at Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha and freaked. "I don't know...I didn't...I didn't mean..."

"Save it!" Inuyasha snapped at me hugging his mate protectively growling at me as he lead her out of the room Sango following right behind him giving me a dirty look and slamming the door. I just sat there not understanding what had happened.

Inuyasha lead Kagome down the halls away from Hakumei's room as Sango stood guard at the door not wanting Hakumei to have a chance of getting out and hurting another person.

Across the hall Amaya opened her eyes feeling a burning in her stomach. She leaped off the side of the bed and threw up out the window.

"What was that?" She turned and saw Masato behind her holding a clean shirt.

"I'm not sure? I think it was left over from Yayois poison. I think that the sword got rid of the last of it." She said looking at the sword.

"If it took the sword to get it out of you, what about Hakumei?"

Amaya's eyes widened and she darted from the room and pulled up short at the stony faced Sango standing outside Hakumei's door. "What's going on?"

Sango sighed looking at Amaya and raised an eyebrow. "With Kagome or Hakumei, Cause there linked, Hakumei bit Kagome's hand for no real reason" Sango cleared her throat explaining the whole ordeal of what had happened.

Kagome came back with her hand bandaged and Inuyasha's arms around her waist. Sango sighed "There's your proof if you need it, Hakumei is either on Yaoyi's side and playing us for chumps or there's something more to this"

Amaya looked at the ceiling as she thought. "A moment ago I threw up some remnant of Yayoi's poison. Maybe it's linked to Hakumei. If it could go unnoticed in me for so long maybe that's what's causing this."

Masato nodded, "One of my fathers favorite poisons, Slow Break, have the symptoms of normal poison until the poison is almost gone, and then it reacts to the bodies healing and causes a violent outburst in the person. They lose all control."

"If that's what's happening to Hakumei, Sango you and Kagome need to get yourselves and your son out of here." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome into Sango's hands. "Get Miroku to go with you."

Kagome nodded as she followed Sango looking over her shoulder in worry, she didn't want to see any of them hurt but they needed to help her less they wanted Yayoi to really have Hakumei on her side.

Inuyasha nodded running off soon returning with Miroku who had handed off the baby to Sango when he walked by her. "So how are we going to deal with this, your sword saved you what about the sword in her back, Will it help her in anyway?" Miroku asked looking at Masato hoping for a good answer.

"I don't know. We can only hope. The problem is we'd need her to draw it and fight with it." Masato said. "That's how Amaya got hers. We'd need to get her to draw it then fight with us."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and led them off to make sure they arrived at Sesshomaru's safely. "We'll take care of her; if we end up killing her we can get Sesshomaru to bring her back. It's a last resort don't look so worried Kagome." He said softly.

Amaya waited for them to leave the house and then waited until she could no longer hear them. Masato handed her her sword silently and she tucked it into her sash before opening Hakumei's door.

I watched as the door opened, I just stared not moving not even blinking I just sigh waiting for them to enter the room. The green tint returning to my eyes as my claws and fangs grew. Why did I want to attack them? Something was setting me off for no reason.

Amaya poked her head into the room and smiled at me. She looked better, her hair had gone back to its mostly silver color and her eyes were their normal golden color. "How are you feeling?" She asked sitting on the floor by my bed.

I couldn't answer, just stared at her and then at Masato when he sat down on the floor across the room. "Kagome said your injuries are getting better." HE said quietly.

I just growled gripping the bed's mattress my eyes focusing on both of them. My mind was trying to pick which one of them would be easiest to attack as my lips curled and I let out a low snarl. "Injuries never last long"

I just growled gripping the bed's mattress my eyes focusing on both of them. My mind was trying to pick which one of them would be easiest to attack as my lips curled and I let out a low snarl. "Injuries never last long"

"Some last longer than others." Amaya said softly. She put her hand on her sword and that decided it. I leapt for her and she sent me flying with a kick to the stomach over her head into the door.

I growled s I hit the wall in the hall, I flipped landed on her hands and knees as I charged at her once again baring my claws and fangs at Amaya swiping over and over. I couldn't under stand it I just wanted her dead.

She gazed at me sadly as she dodged taking me further from my room and out into the courtyard. The servants were still inside taking care of each other and she stopped in the middle of the wide lawn and pulled the sword from her sash. "Take out your sword Hakumei." She said quietly.

I growled as I stared at her raising my eyebrow growling the green tint taking control of my eyes more and more. "I told you I will never use that sword!" I barked out, charging at Amaya again swinging my claws as if this was life or death.

She blocked every swing without taking a step back. It infuriated me as I couldn't reach her and finally she kicked me in the stomach again sending me flying into a broken piece of wall. "Use your sword Hakumei."

Behind me Masato came from the building with his halberd and swung at me. "Use it!" HE yelled and I backed away from the two of them growling.

I growled as bared my fangs; my anger grew as I stood still. "I will not use a sword that comes from that demon!" I roared as my eyes filled with hate charge at the guys I reached behind me pulling out the sword throwing it at Masato full force.

The sword flew straight forward at Masato as Amaya pushed him out of the way, I watched as the sword stabbed into the side of the castle. IT was covered in green ooze pulsating as it stayed in the castle. I growled as my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I fell forward.

Amaya ran to Hakumei sheathing her blade as Masato grabbed a torch to burn the ooze off the sword. It shrunk and he brought it to Hakumei and it dissolved into her skin. Amaya picked Hakumei up and carried her back into the bedroom. "Masato go fetch Inuyasha tell him what happened." She said pulling the dirty clothes from Hakumei. Masato ran to do as asked and Amaya changed Hakumei into a black haori and hakama's before putting her under the covers. "Please let that have gotten rid of all the poison." She wished and left to change into a silver kimono before rushing back to Hakumei's side.

I shot up growling before blinking and covering my eyes. "Fuck!" they burned and I didn't know why I just growled covering my eyes whining in pain. I didn't even realize that Amaya was near me all I was focused one was why my eyes were burning.

My hands were pulled down and there was a coolness covering my eyes as Amaya's scent hit my nose. She pushed me back down onto the bed and held the cool wet cloth to my eyes. "Why does it hurt?" I growled out flexing my claws with the pain.

"The poison used your eyes to control you. It's being rejected now." She said and I felt two hilts being pressed into my palms. One soothed me with heat and the other relaxed me with its cold touch. "You have earned these back Hakumei."

My growled died quickly as I relaxed panting softly as I smiled rubbing my thumbs on the swords sheath. "Finally...Now I won't be so useless in battle..." I closed my eyes letting the cloth relax my eyes as I shivered. "Thank you for giving me my swords back ok--" I stopped mid-sentence shaking my head a little. "Amaya" I corrected me self as I sighed. "What happened? All I remember was biting Kagome" my ears dropping as I said it.

"Around the same time you bit her I threw up the last of the poison. I realized that if I had been affected so bad that meant that you probably would get it worse. When I found out about you biting Kagome I figured out that it was a control poison. Masato and I thought that since it was my swords power that got rid of the poison your sword would have the same effect. When you started fighting me Masato and I made you take out your sword and it rejected the poison as well. You passed out and we brought you back here." Amaya explained. "From now on, stay away from Yayoi alright? Your body isn't as able to handle the poison she wields like mine is."

"I will kill that fucking bitch...she just catches me off guard...then again I've never fought against a spider so I don't know how they move..." I sighed relaxing again some what surprised Amaya wasn't bugging me about my slip up as I shivered. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well now you need to heal the rest of the way. Then we are going after your father." Amaya said leaning back in her chair.

"He's not my father, I have no father" I growled turning my head away from Amaya muttering under my breath.

"Well we are going after him anyway. Masato said that a poison like this was his favorite. Spider demons don't make it naturally but they can create it once they taste it. I bet he has been behind all of this." Amaya said. "If this is your father..." She got up and moved toward the door. "He raped your mother. Gen would never have slept with a mated dog. There's a bath ready for you down the hall." She closed the door behind her and left.

I growled grabbing the vase on the bed stand throwing it at the door growling as the hair on the back of my neck flared. "He is not my father!" I yelled it loud enough most people in the castle cold hear. I laid back down fixing the cloth so it was over my eyes so the burning sensation would go away.

"He is." Masato's voice said from the doorway. "You smell like him, like me." I glared at him lifting the cloth. "I know you don't want to admit it, but hey it makes me happy knowing I have a sister. I don't expect you to come to the court or try for the throne. If you wanted the throne I'd gladly give it to you. However once father is gone if you don't want it I will rule the Inu court. I will officially announce you as my sister whether you say you are or not."

I growled and snort. "Do not say a thing about me, I want to stay where I am, in the shadows out of most peoples minds, the Inu court I didn't survive that demon slayer raid, I was killed I want to keep it that way, That way demons don't try to force mate me and claim the throne from you, You think of the idiot?"

"Since I am going to be mated to the only other demon with a claim besides you I don't think they will push you. However if you wish I can hold off on my announcement. Amaya cares for you and she wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Neither would I, as I said, I am happy to have a baby sister." He left the room giving me a wink and whistled as he went down the hall in search of Amaya.

"Ill fuck kill you! I swear it!" I growled as my temper flared. I was no where close to being a pup, there were enough children in this castle and I wasn't one of them. "Damn full breeds thinking their all that, I could take any of them" muttering it under my breath as I sighed looking out the window. "I wonder what it would be like if my birth mother was still alive..." my ears dropped softly as I shook my head.

Amaya's scent hit my nose before she entered the room and I turned to look at her and the plate of food she was bringing. Her cheeks were slightly red. "What has you smelling so sad?" She asked setting the tray on my lap.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Amaya 13

**Chapter 13 Amaya**

* * *

Hakumei gave me a look that told me that it wasn't my business and I rolled my eyes as I sat in the chair. "Well?"

Hakumei shifted looking at the window. "It's none of your business so why don't you just leave it at that?" She snapped at me as I rolled my eyes.

"It is my business because I want to take care of you." I pulled my sword from its sheath and began to polish it.

"I don't need to be taken care of, Have you even brought in the thought that since I ran into you and stayed around you I've been getting hurt, poisoned and some how learned I have a brother?"

"Well I admit your life has gotten complicated but think about this. You're not alone anymore, that counts for something right?" I lifted the sword up to my eye and ran my finger down its length.

"And yet I still fell alone..."

Hakumei barley said it loud enough that I caught it, shaking my head I looked at her. "And why do you fell alone? Hakumei you're a very nice person no matter how you try to hide it. But you don't act like you want us around. You snap at us and yell at us without trying to get to know us. You're pushing us away." I said touching her cheek.

"Do you blame me for cutting my self off!? Everyone I get close to leaves me! Or dies! Or gets killed! There is no point in being close to anyone!" Hakumei pushed my hand away and growled low in her throat.

"Its kind of hard to kill me if you haven't noticed and the people trying to be friends with you are hard to kill too. You can't be happy without risk." I headed out the door. "Risk is what makes life worth while." I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment.

Hakumei sighed and looked out the window "You just don't get the fact that I never got to know either of my mothers..." her ears dropped as she whined low in her throat like a lost pup. Sesshomaru walked down the hall slowly looking at Amaya. "One of my men has spotted Yayoi in the east, but something is amiss, get ready to go out since your the only one able to go currently."

I nodded and pushed off the door heading to my room. I changed quickly into my fighters outfit. Inuyasha and the others arrived as I was leaving. I gave them all hugs and kissed Kin on his forehead. "Be good." He gave me a big grin in return and I started toward the east. I met up with Sesshomaru's man and he said that there was a black Inu-demon in one of Yayois cocoons'. He didn't see who she was but she was alive and Yayoi was yelling at her tied up form for something.

* * *

Yayoi hissed as she wrapped her injured legs growling. "Damn her, I will kill her and that insolent pup Hakumei, They will all suffer but for now I have to come up with a new plan" she hissed again as she looked up at the silk cocoon "You still alive in there demon!" she purred licking her lips slowly.

I stepped into the clearing running my claws through my hair. "Yayoi my sweet spider...what have you been up to this time?"

Yayoi jerked quickly hissing at me. "Nothing much, fixing my injuries you caused and playing with my toy." the silk sack struggling to get out once again growling in a low feminine voice ,"Fuck you spider bitch!"

I froze at the voice and the sight of the black hair that fell from the sack. _Mother_...? I leapt into the air bringing my claws down in an arc, Yayoi dodged out of the way but they struck the sac and sliced it open sending a beautiful Inu demon tumbling to the ground.

Yayoi hissed. "Damn you! It took me months to make sure she couldn't escape!" I turned quickly drawing my sword as silk some Yaoyi's mouth came in my direction as I felt someone tackle me out of it's way. I looked up to see the demon I released from the cocoon. "I hate fucking spiders..." She muttered looking over her shoulder at Yayoi

I grinned, my eyes tearing over. The green eyes that were narrowed on Yayoi, the firm red mouth, the silver stripes on her cheeks. My mother! She leapt from me taking my sword and bringing it down on Yayoi chopping off another of her legs and landed on her feet her blue robes in tatters.

Yayoi hissed as she used one of her few remaining legs to try and swat my mother way. She easily jumped it slicing it with the sword smirking. "To slow bitch!"

I leapt as one of Yayois children came behind my mother and landed on its head feeling satisfaction as the bones broke beneath me. "We need to get home Mother." I said throwing the carcass at Yayoi and forcing her further away.

My mother stared at me tilting her head to the side. "Mother?" she looked over my shoulder jumping up and quickly pushing me out of the way of Yayoi's legs as she tried to stay standing hissing out in pain.

My chest felt heavy with pain. "You're my mother. I'm your daughter Amaya." I said flipping backwards onto another of the sub-spiders sneaking up. Did she not remember me?

She stared at me again as she jumped into the tree growling at the spider. She shook her head holding it groaning. "I don't even know my own name...how am I suppose to know you?"

I sighed and undid a braid in my hair sending the magic spiraling into Yayoi sending her flying. At the moment I was less concerned about killing Yayoi then I was about getting my mother home, especially if she had memory troubles.

She stared at me and scratched the back of her head jumping down. "So...Hi?' she was different from what I remembered."Sorry about the spider bitch...I've been trying to kill her for years..."

I stared at her and fingered my swords hilt thoughtfully and sadly. "I have been using her for information for a long time. She had calmed down the last few years, since Naraku and all, but lately she started attacking again. She's been going after me and mine."

My mother's eyes fastened on my sword. "I know that blade." She looked confused, "I know the name Amaya too. But I don't know what they mean."

She held her head wincing as I sighed. "Let's go back to our home, Maybe Kaede can help you with your memory, We'll deal with Yayoi later..." I started walking my mother following closely behind me.

"That's the spiders' name... I know it… but I don't..." my mother spoke softly sighing. "Who's Kaede?" She asked looking around at the scenery.

"She's the priestess that has been a friend of the family for many years now. You've been gone over four decades. You've missed...a lot." I said glancing back over my shoulder at her. "The spiders name was Yayoi."

"I knew that." She said startled.

I chuckled as we chatted back and forth the whole trip. We soon arrived at the castle to see Hakumei running out the door. "Freedom!" Inuyasha chasing right after her with Kagome on his back. "Get your ass back in that room before I kill you!"

Hakumei saw me and slid to a stop a look of horror coming over her face when I started to smile at her. "No...NO! I'll go back, I'll go!" She turned and ran back towards the house her ears down when I opened my mouth to say 'the words'. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and kept coming until they stopped before me. They looked at the woman behind me and Inuyasha looked sucker punched when he caught her scent. His eyes widened and he stared at me. "Kagome, Inuyasha, this is my mother, Kei."

Kei stared and waved her hand softly. "Hi?" she looked like a child who wasn't scared of anything. Kagome smiled shaking my mother's hand as Inuyasha just stared looking at my and raising an eyebrow asking how and where and when.

I shrugged slightly and jerked my chin in the direction of Sesshomaru's house and he nodded hopping off after kissing Kagome on the cheek. "Come on inside, I'll introduce you to the others. Kagome you want a ride?" I asked smiling at her. She chuckled, "I still got a few weeks, and I'm not too concerned about walking around." Kei studied Kagome's stomach, "It'll be early." Kagome looked at her startled then began to smile. "I've been thinking the same thing lately. Don't tell Inuyasha though, he's cute when he's all worried."

Kei laughed as she followed behind her eyes glazing over as she stared at the castle. She froze in place as memories flashed through her mind. She soon jerked her head to the side panting softly. "Ow..." I looked back at her raising an eyebrow. "You ok?" she looked at me smiling. "Yea, I'm perfectly fine"

Kei headed toward the door, "I wonder where Kiyoshi..." She paused her face scrunching up as she thought then sadness fell over her features and a few tears began to fall.

"Dad died a long time ago. About 70 years." I said my own eyes tearing slightly. Masato came to the door and he smiled slowly as he saw me. The smile disappeared when he caught my sad scent and he headed toward me, he was close when he noticed Kei beside me and his eyebrows rose in shock.

"Lady Kei...I thought you were dead..." his words passed his lips slowly as Sesshomaru rounded the corner quickly stepping up to my mother and looking her over."Welcome home Lady Kei"

She stared around sadly, "What's been going on? I only remember a few things. I remember Kiyoshi, I remember you Sessy," She looked at me and Masato, "I recognize you two. But...everything else is a blur."

Sesshomaru nodded looking at me. "Take her to Kaede and see what she says, then deal with your ... daughter if that's what you want to call her... She's escaped 7 times since you left, Sango is too tired to chase her any more and Inuyasha can't do much when he's carrying Kagome"

I smiled widely at him. "DOWN GIRL!" I yelled and heard Hakumei scream as she slammed to the ground just inside the door. "Get in your room." I said to her, a small face poked out of the door then a body ran after it and leapt into my arms. Kin smiled at me and I returned his smile. "Go watch her for me. Count how many times she tries to get out. Each time she tries I'll slam her into the ground when I get back." I kissed his cheek as he grinned at me mischievously and Masato, Kei and I headed off toward Kaede's village

Masato chuckled looking at me raising an eyebrow. "When did Hakumei become your daughter?" Kei blinked and looked at me. "You have a daughter... but you don't smell mated..."

"I found two orphans recently, though through the same adventure in different ways. I decided to adopt them." I stuck my tongue out at Masato, "It just bugs you that your sister is my adopted daughter."

He grinned back at me. "A little but I still will win you over."

Kei looked at us interestedly. "Why aren't you two mated?"

Masato chuckled and grinned scratching the back of his head. "She wants to marry for love and not for honor or gain, Much to Sesshomaru's encouragement."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. "Sucks to be him, I won't be a rock like him"

"Now now, he's not a complete rock." Kei said her forehead wrinkling as she thought. "He had a temper if I remember."

I laughed holding my stomach and bending over. "Oh yes he has a temper. I love to get him angry."

Masato smiled and shook his head. "This family just seems to get bigger and bigger by the day, Next thing you know my father will be knocking on the door" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Between me, Sesshomaru and Hakumei he'll be luck to be in one piece and alive"

I shook my head when he gave me a look then winked at him. "I take care of my own." He opened his mouth to respond but we arrived at Kaede's and she came outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Ahh, Amaya, how nice to see ye. What brings ye to my home?" She said studying mother with her good eye.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "Kaede, Meet my mother Kei. She's lost most of her memory and we were hoping you would be able to help her get it back..." She looked me over and started to think to her self rubbing her chin.

Masato shimmied over to me while Kaede and Kei summed each other up. "Your own?"

I looked at him, smiled and opened my mouth, "La." I turned back to the others.

Kaede tilted her head to the side, "I think I may have some herbs to help ye."

I smiled as I heard someone yelling. "I'm telling Oka san you're out of your room!" I blinked looking over at Inuyasha's forest to see Hakumei bursting out of the woods Kin behind her shortly chasing her as fast as he could.

Hakumei slid to a stop beside me and punched at my face. I stared at her and she stopped an inch from my nose. "I don't like being locked up."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you ask anyone if you could go outside?"

She stared at me for a moment as Kin came over and clamored up my back. "Ummm...no?"

"So why should we let you outside?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Because...umm..." she scratched the back of her head looking up at the sky as I smirked chuckling softly at the young pup's confusion."Cause you didn't tell me I had to ask to go outside."

"Try asking first always. Especially after the first try of escaping doesn't work." I said and patted her on the head.

Hakumei blinked and shrugged it off as Kin ran into her back leg. "Oka san! She got out again!"

I turned around smiling running my hand through his hair. "It's alright, just as long as she's with me and doesn't do it again I wont kill her." I turned to Kaede who returned from her hut with the herbs handing them to me. "Give her some of these every day till her memory comes back"

Kei glared at her. "I'm not a child!" Kaede looked at her. "You just acted like one. Besides, do you know if you're going to remember this tomorrow?"

Kin blinked and looked at the ground. "Yes! I will! Just to prove you wrong!"

Hakumei rolled her eyes as she moved picking Kin up by the back of his shirt putting him on her back. "Lets go back to the castle before Kagome notices I'm gone." Kin chuckled tugging on Hakumei's ear as she moved his hand away.

Masato looked at my with a wide stare. "Was she just nice?"

I chuckled tugging on his dark hair. "I guess I'm having a good effect on her."

Kaede chuckled, "Ye would." She turned her eye to Kei and frowned, "I maybe only in my 70s to a demon who is probably several hundred years old but I don't argue with someone giving me medicine."

Kei looked away a faint blush on her cheeks and we left not long after. Masato kept bugging me and finally I leapt into the trees to follow them from the treetops. Kei laughed at me, "This is much like Kiyoshi and I." Her face blanked as she remembered and finally a bitter-sweet smile crossed her face.

Masato smirked as she jumped into the trees behind me. "I just want to see how much I can bug her before she snaps, I want to see if she snaps, Thank god I'm not a cat or I'd be dead by now."

Kei chuckled softly rolling her eyes. "So, Amaya what I have I missed in your life over the years?"

I hung upside down for a moment looking her in the eyes. "I came into my powers and have tamed the sword. I became Sesshomaru's tracker in your place and he says that I am better than you though not by much. I saved Inuyasha's daughter from Yayoi, that's where I got Hakumei and Kin." I shrugged. "For a long time I simply trained with Sesshomaru. We are very close."

Kei blinked stopping right in front of my face blinking. "Least you were never board, I'm sorry I disappeared, But I want to kill Yayoi before she caused any more trouble" Kei sighed softly cracking her neck.

I dropped to the ground beside her. "Its alright, I knew if you could have come home you would have."

"What is it about the sword that makes me wonder?" Kei said staring at it. I drew the blade and her eyes dilated and refocused a few times on it.

"This is the blade you gave me a long time ago. It was a family heirloom but no one had been able to tame it enough to fully control it." I kissed the blade reverently. "It allowed me to go into its heart and now it and I are the same. I tamed it and it tamed me." I shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it any better than that."

"I could explain that to you, I remember when I was young my father was a blood thirsty demon. He's thirst transferred to that sword, It would seek would the blood of hundreds, His thirst went through me to you skipping a generation."

I shrugged, "The 'thirst' doesn't hunt for innocents so I'm not bothered by it." I smiled as Sesshomaru turned toward us when we arrived at the house. I charged at him aiming a kick for his head. He caught my foot and threw it to the side and I spun through the air landing a few feet from his side.

"You won't get me Amaya. No matter how many times you try."

Kagome came out the door smiling. "Amaya come quickly! You have to see this!"

I raised an eyebrow following Kagome as she led me to the back yard, everyone else following me. Kin and Inume were a sleep snuggled into Hakumei's large dog form who was also passed out. "They were all messing around a short time ago"

"What I wouldn't give for a camera." Kagome said, the others glanced at her confused but then shrugged and I felt my heart swell with pride and happiness seeing the children happy and comfortable together. I looked up at the darkening clouds and motioned for Inuyasha to get the children inside as quickly and quietly as possible. Something was coming.

Hakumei opened her eye looking at Inuyasha when he was coming closer as she moved the two latched onto her back. I smiled again as she moved helping them both on with out waking them as she walked inside. Kagome followed beside her to make sure neither of them fell off

Inuyasha nodded to us and went inside. Hakumei came out and sat on the ground near Masato, Kei and I while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went inside to guard Kagome and the children, Sango and Miroku were still at Sesshomaru's watched over by his servants and Kagura. The four of us waited and watched while the presence came closer.

* * *

**Oh snap...whats gonna happen now?**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE**


	26. Hakumei 13

**Hakumei 13**

* * *

I watched closely as the presence came closer, dark clouds seemed to fill the sky as a form appeared out of them. "Ahh…a greeting party has come o see me, how nice." The form was a tall man, with long black hair and light blue scars on his face. "It seems my son has made it here alive, so glad." He growled in a dark tone as I stood up and growled myself. He looked like Masato or Masato looked like him I guess, his remarks telling he was Masatos father.  
"What? Can't fight your own son? You have to send henchmen after him? Did your last mate cut of your balls?" I growled as I walked out in front of the group glaring down the demon. 

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair "Why should I waste effort on my son? He couldn't fight his way out of a corn field."

Masato growled behind me walking towards his father drawing his sword. "Just because I don't fight as frivolously as you do doesn't mean I can't fight. You never took interest in what I could do."

I growled at Masato to get his attention and glared at his, our father. "He's mine, he needs to pay for what he's done to me. Now it's my turn."

Masato looked at me as if I was insane but Amaya's voice cut through my growling. "Let her, she does have a point. She has never truly had a chance at him. And I'm sure we'll get a chance at some point." I smirked as Amaya pulled Masato back beside her though I wasn't planning to give anyone else a chance at him. I walked out into the field cracking my knuckles.

"Now, you may think he's a waste of time; but I'll show you something that will change your mind about me at least." My eyes closed as I focused my energy on my hands. Opening them wide, my right hand shifted to a red color while my left became a light blue. Clenching my fists I growled deeper baring my fangs at the man. I charged at him full speed.

He laughed as he raised his fists. "I'll humor you little pup. Not like you can really do anything. You're just a low class mixed breed."

My anger roared as my right fist lit on fire and my left turned to ice. "And a mix breed you sired you fucking faggot."  
He froze in place as he raised an eyebrow. "You mean…You're that foul child that that half-breed gave birth to! I thought you died along with her! Well now I will finish the job, just like I finished your mother." Those were the last things he said before he set off charging at me, his hands turning into ice as he started punching at me.  
I dodged his punches and launched a few of my own, soon landing a blow square in his stomach. He lurched forward whispering in my ear. "Your mother was fun, but she had to die. I couldn't have you interfering with my true mate." He laughed as I thrust my fist into his gut again.  
I didn't see how it happened but my body froze in place. "Dumb pup, you may have inherited my ice power, But your still weak against it." He had frozen my feet to the ground I saw looking down.

I growled as I looked him and smirked hiding my anger beneath insolence. "Yea, But you don't know how to control fire." I clenched my fists once again growling as the ice melted from my feet.  
I let the fire from my right hand travel up my arm, the ice travel up my left arm. "And do you think you can handle fire-ice?" I smirked as the fire and ice melt in the middle of my chest joining together, soon the fire-ice traveled down my body. Soon I stood still with blue flames covering my arms.  
I charged at him swinging my fists, I had to beat him quickly; controlling both elements combined was draining my strength, each punch I launched he launched one back. My energy was draining quickly as I blocked each blow. I let my guard down for one second long enough for him to attack me with his ice claws cutting me up quickly and sending me into the air.

I hit the ground hard and he stomped on my stomach. "I killed your mother, I will kill my son and I will kill you and take over this kingdom." He kicked me in the side sending me into a tree. Masato had had enough, he threw his sword at his father.  
"I will not you let you kill anyone, none of us will." He growled as he started towards his father, Sesshomaru joining him. He smirked as his eyes flashed red and started to change. I watched from the side as my vision became blurry. Amaya came running towards me as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Stay awake, we need to melt the ice in your wounds."  
I growled as my head flopped to the side as I watched the three males fight. Masato had changed into his dog form as well; he was black and white and almost big as his father. I growled again as I watched. I was somewhat jealous I couldn't myself to change in a giant dog, just a large horse sized dog.  
I watched as my so called father retreated with Masato almost charging at him as a giant white dog blocked him. I figured it was Sesshomaru. I got up slowly and walked towards the door ignoring everyone around me. I had too much to think about now; I was supposed to die with my mother that night so long ago. What saved me?

Amaya sighed as she watched Hakumei leave "At least she's not chasing after him…" She muttered to herself as she walked over to Sesshomaru and Masato. "Well, Now he knows his long lost daughter is alive." Sesshomaru looked at Amaya and then out in the direction Takeshi has retreated.  
"That just gives us more reason to make him suffer; we know he wants us dead. So the spider demoness is probably working with him."

Masato claimed as Amaya tapped her chin. "He said that he was the one who killed her mother, But she told me her mother died at the hands of humans."  
"He probably tricked the humans into doing it, But what I don't understand is how or what saved Hakumei, I don't even think she really knows herself" Masato added in. "It doesn't matter right now I guess, lets get going"  
Night fell quickly and everyone retired to their room. Hakumei was tossing and turning in her sleep panting and sweating heavily, she tossed the blankets to the floor and continued to roll around.  
_Dream Sequence __**  
The flames roared from the roof of a house a small girl who didn't look old enough to walk tried to lift a beam off her mother. "Mommy! You have to get up! We have to get out of here!" She whined as she continued to try and lift the beam with her small form, the villagers had set the house on fire; blaming the young demon inside for destroying their crops.  
During the night I had curled up against my mother, the villagers attacked, lighting the house on fire. My mother pushed me out of the way when the beam fell, now I had to get my mother free so we could get out. "Hakumei! Run, you can't lift the beam get out while you can!" She tried to get me to leave. But I wouldn't move my hands were burnt, my hair and fur fried. My small dog ears were pressed flatly against my head.  
"I can't leave you!" I whined as I hugged my mother. **_

"_**You have to!" My mother coughed as she pushed me towards the window. "Go!" **_

_**I whined again as I jumped out the window as the house fell in on top of my mother. I hear loud deep laughter in the back ground as I fell to my knees.  
I howled out as I watched the building crumble, I soon felt two arms loop around my waist and pull me into the bush. "Shush…Don't worry. I will get you some where safe." The voice calmed me as I was lifted up and carried towards a nearby village, I never saw the face of the person who saved me, but she was a full demon and a female. She put me down near the village and nudged me towards it.**_

_End Dream Sequence_  
I shot up as I panted heavily clutching my heart. My eyes stayed wide as sweat dripped from my forehead. "Damn it… It felt so real…" Everything from my dream felt so real, the flames from my homes burning my hands, the cries of my mother trying to get me out of the house and then the demoness who saved me.

I whined and changed into my puppy form, something I rarely did. I snuck from my room down the hall sniffing my way down the hall. I soon found Amaya's room I slowly snuck in and looked around, for once Kin wasn't in her room. It made it easier then, I jumped up on the bed and wiggled under the blanket soon snuggling into Amaya's stomach hoping I woke up early enough in the morning to move away.


	27. Amaya 14

**I know its been a while but Higure is taking forever**

**Here's Amaya chapter 14**

* * *

I knew the instant she came in and I could smell how upset she was. I sat up moving so my back was flat against the wall and pulled her into my lap. She snuggled deeper into my stomach but didn't wake. 

The world was turning again and it brought things together. My mother had suddenly returned albeit she didn't remember everything and Hakumei had learned about her brother and father. Takeshi was an evil man. He raped Hakumei's mother and if his running streak was any indication Masato's mother was probably killed at his command as well.

Masato…I thought leaning my head back and closing my eyes as my hands moved automatically over the puppy petting her. Masato was interesting. Sesshomaru wanted us to mate to secure the alliance between the Black Inu court and the White Inu court. While I had no disagreement with an alliance I had sworn never to mate without love. My parents mated through love and Inuyasha's parents as well. Even Sesshomaru had mated with someone he cared about, though love might not have been the right phrase. Sesshomaru's mother and his and Inuyasha's father had mated for politics and they were not happy. I could still remember being at court with the two of them before she moved to her own castle, she was always very stiff and unsmiling. I had vowed never to end up like that. But…I did like Masato, cared for him and he was a wonderful man as well as a strong fighter.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps approaching the house and I quietly moved Hakumei to the bed and slipped out of my room pulling my open kimono closed over my wrap shirt and hakamas as I went. I opened the front door with a swish as they stopped at the edge of the porch.

The person standing there had a wild mane of golden hair falling down her back and a lions tail swishing back and forth behind her. She wore Japanese clothing, black hakamas and a purple haori but she wasn't Japanese. She smelled of deserts, sand and dry winds. The end of the hakamas were tightened like Inuyashas and rested above lion paws instead of feet. She was very elegant looking as she stared at me looking over my casual stance. She cocked her head to the side and began to smile slightly as her eyes narrowed. "Your hair is longer."

I narrowed my eyes as well and winked. "I'm trying to keep up with that hair of yours." I leapt off the porch and wrapped my arms around her. "Amani it has been too long!"

She returned my hug and we wondered inside to the dojo before taking off our outer haoris and sitting down. She wore the same type of wrapped shirts that I did, stole the habit from me actually. "So where have you been?" I asked leaning with my cheek on my raised knee and studying her.

"As you know I've been wandering Japan. A few days ago I scented something that struck a cord with me and I've been following it in my leisurely way." Amani said in her slow sensual way. She did everything like that, methodical and sensually, like she was always trying to distract people with a sexual way.

"What was it you scented?" I asked feeling comfortable with her despite her blatant sexuality. I'd known her for so long I was used to it and knew that it was just how she was.

"Almost two decades ago I ran across a child alone in the woods. I scented her close to here." Amani said sniffing the air. "She is in the house I believe."

"The only person within this house around that age is…" I trailed off slowly realization coming to me. "Hakumei." I stood and Amani followed me to my feet then left leading her to my room.

She stared down at the puppy form and sniffed the air slowly before looking at me. "She's the one."

Hakumei's ears and nose twitched then her head jerked up and swiveled to look at us.

* * *

**Review. Higure wants to get rid of this story. Tell us if you want us to continue or not.**


End file.
